Confusing Love
by AmuletNicoChan
Summary: Amu has some minor problems. 2 to be exact, Ikuto and Tadase. She can't chose! But when she learns a shocking secret about Tadase, her heart may just find it's way. But will Amu be able to take Tadases over the top, ultimate rage and jelousy? An Amuto FF
1. Love Struck

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I sat on the ledge of Amu's window, quietly watching her sleep.

_She's so cute when she sleeps._

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said unconsciously.

I froze.

_Does she know I'm here? . . . What is she dreaming about?_

I put my hand on my chin.

_She's usually sleep talking like ever night I come here._

"T-Tadase-kun?" Amu whispered, unconsciously.

I frowned, "Why is it whenever you say my name there's always Tadase right after it?"

_Do you really love him that much? _

I quickly hoped down from her window ledge and tiptoed over to Amu's bed.

"Ikuto!" Amu's eyes flew open, "W-what are you doing in my room!?"

_Crap I'm caught._

Thinking quickly I replied, "This is a dream Amu, Just think about it. Would I ever be in YOUR room?"

"Well I can think o' over 43 answers to that question and they're all yes," She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well in real life would I do this?" I began to take off my shirt.

"OK OK I BELIVE YOU! JUST PUT THE SHIRT BACK ON YOU PERVERT!" Amu yelled her face burning red.

I smirked," You gotta' start believing me more Amu-koi."

Amu froze again, "KOI!?"

I started laughing, "You're so gullible."

Amu fumed, but suddenly calmed down. She had a serious face as she looked over at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"A… dream?" She asked looking down.

I nodded watching her face turn from a frown to a strait line.

_Wow, she actually bought it… _

"Oh, then...Ummm Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I-If this is really a d-dream, then. . ." Amu's face turned red.

"I've always wanted to know…" She continued.

"D-do you…lo-"

She was cut off by the sound of her Tokyo Mew Mew clock.

_She watches that stupid anime show? Ugh no time to ask, I really gotta get home before Utau notices._

"Umm tell me later, ok?" I said," I gotta run, cya~."

_Baka! What the hell am I doing!?_

I jumped out her window and onto the street. I looked up to her window for a quick second.

"I love you," I mouthed, and walked home.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Who? When? IKUTO!?" I yelled throwing off my covers and looking at the window.

_Still closed… _

I hugged my pillow and curled into a ball. I've been having weird dreams about Ikuto and Tadase lately. But every time I dream about them, near the end it's all just Ikuto in my bedroom.

_What's wrong with me?!_

"Oh… so, it was just another dream…right?" I sighed.

I got up and walked over to my desk; I grabbed my uniform and changed in the corner of my room. My outfit was pretty much a red plaid skirt, a red tie, a white shirt and over coat. So in the beginning of the year I decided to spice it up a bit. I wore long red plaid saggy socks, and two crossed belts going over my overcoat. I also put some red plaid fabric around my arm. And to top it all off I wear a red cross shaped hair piece.

I walked to my book case and looked at my chara's eggs.

_And that's just the least of my troubles._

I frowned and closed my eyes.

_Why must everything be so confusing?_

"Ohio~." I greeted opening Ran's egg.

"W-ahhhh!" Ran screamed flailing her arms,"What the heck was that for Amu-Chan!?"

Miki and Su both slowly cracked open their eggs.

"Whoa what's with all the yelling," Miki said rubbing her eyes.

"Actually, um, I wanted to ask you four girls something." I looked down at them frowning.

Dia opened her egg and yawned," What is it Amu-Chan?"

"Well…" I began.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"And so then the guy just walked up to me and WAM! Hit him right in the-"Azaka looked at me. "Oyyyy~?! Ikuto you alive?"

"Huh? Ya sure." I said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Azaka has been my best friend since he moved here from Tokyo in 2nd grade. He's my closest and only, true friend. Since all the other guys only hang out with me so they could get a girl, it's just stupid. Well anyways, me and Azaka have always been in the same classes and we always got each others backs. I tell him everything. Well, almost everything.

"Hey look over there," Azaka pointed at some girls stare and giggling at us, "that's 6 more girls to add to the list, and that all adds up tooooo' . . . 157 fan girls."

I don't really mean to brag or anything but I'm the most popular guy in this school. I got over 157 annoying fan girls following me and Azaka everywhere. And about 200 or so guys here who try to either imitate me (and fail) or try and get close to me to get girls (and fail). Azaka try's to get me hooked up but there's only one girl I love, a stubborn pink haired 6th grade girl. But Azaka doesn't know that, no one does . . . but me.

A blonde haired girl pushed a brunette towards me.

"Just do it already you baka!" She whispered into the girl's ear.

_Hmm. I guess having a cat's ears really helps at times._

I don't really bother learning anyone's names, especially not girls. I only remember ones that are important (and not many are). I would be a totally waste since I'm not interested in any of them.

The brunette walked up to me with a nervous smile, she looked back at her friend who just shoed her towards me.

_I sorta feel bad for these girls. Don't they know that I'm just gonna say no._

I raised my eyebrows and waited until the brunette finally walked over to me and Azaka.

"U-um Ikuto, uh hi I'm uh- Z-Zakura," The girl stuttered.

"Uh I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to um… go out. Some…time?" She finished.

I sighed and looked out the big glass window in the hallway, the perfect view to see Seyo Academy. And a pink haired girl walking down the sidewalk. I smiled to Amu and closed my eyes. I looked back over to Zakura.

"Gomen, but I," I looked out the window over at Amu and smiled, "Like someone else."

Azaka looked out the window to see what I was looking at, and his eyes locked onto Amu.

Zakura frowned and sulked back to her blonde friend.

"SO!? What did he say?" The blonde girl asked.

"H-he likes someone else." She frowned.

"Hmmmm… Hinako! Yea it's got to be her!" The blonde girl seemed proud of herself.

"It's not Hinako," I said to the blonde, giving her a stare, "The girl I like isn't any of you in this school. So just give up."

I sighed and looked back out the window, when I saw Amu's face I smiled again.

Almost all of the girls in the hallway then looked out the window to see who I was looking at.

"Jeez will you girls never give up?" I mumbled.

"No way!" They all said at the same time.

"Ok that was scary." Azaka said," You fan girls have gone insane."

"Let's go." I said, giving a quick glance over to Amu out the window before we continued on.

Azaka looked back at the girls, "Wow that was the 7th one this week, you're on a roll man."

"Wow Ikuto you've really gotten popular-nya," Yoru floated up to me.

"Shut up Yoru," I whispered.

"Huh did you say something?" Azaka said.

"It's nothing." I said looking down.

"Well anyways, what's up with that pink haired girl?" Azaka asked.

I froze in my place and my eyes widened. I could tell that Azaka wanted to know, now.

"S-she's just…" I looked at my cross necklace.

Azaka understood that it was sort of serious, "Well we can talk about it tonight as your house."

"Ya…" I replied.

_Amu why don't you understand my feelings…_


	2. The Truth is Revealed

**Amu's P.O.V**

I walked down the school sidewalk with Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia trailing behind me,

"I see…" Dia said, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her chin," You can pick between Tadase and"

"Ikuto," Miki finished.

"H-hold on! I didn't say anything about liking Ikuto!" I waved my hands in front of my face and blushed.

"Well it's pretty obvious," Ran commented.

I grunted, _It doesn't matter If I love him or not, it just matters on what I should do…right?_

"Personally, for me, it shouldn't be us making the decision, you should," Miki said.

"THAT'S EXACTLY MY PROBLEM!" I yelled!

A bunch of 5th graders stopped and stared at me then kept walking.

_Jeez I probably look like a total Psycho._

I frowned and put my head in my hands.

I heard the school bell ring and dozens of feet running for their homerooms.

"Crap If I'm not there soon Ill be late again!" I screamed.

I dashed through the main doors and into my homeroom, where I finally fell into my chair.

_Made it!_

Running in after me was Rima and Nagi, hand in hand as usual.

"Arigato Nagi," Rima smiled and hugged him.

"No problem," Nagi winked and hugged her back.

_I envy them, they're so good together. Then me on the other hand… I can't even figure out who I love._

Nagi and Rima sat at the desks next in front of and behind me.

"Morning Amu," Rima smiled.

"Ohio Amu-Chan," Nagi greeted.

I gave a fake smile, "M-mornin'."

Nagi could see I wasn't happy and was about to say something when Nikaido Sensei came in.

Nagi turned back around and got out his supplies.

I turned towards the window and stared at the clouds, images of Ikuto and Tadase filled my head.

_AH~ I need to chose already!_

***After School ***

"A~a today was so boring." I said putting my arms behind my head.

The Chara's and I went walking in the park to get some more fresh air before we went home.

"It's all under control, no they don't know yet." Said a voice.

_Huh? Could that be?_

I walked towards the fountain and saw Tadase-kun talking on his cell phone.

_What's he doing here? And where's Kiseki? Oh crap I better hide somewhere_

I hid behind a tree and cupped my hands around my ears so I could hear him better. I could just make out the voice on the other line.

"Amu-Chan, what are we-?" Ran said.

"Shhhh~." I whispered.

I stuck my head out a little so I could hear him better.

"Are you sure?" a husky voice said on the other line.

"Yea, besides being like this isn't my fault, I was born gay…" Tadase blushes, "And to embrace it Ill start wearing even TIGHTER PANTS! I should go to that gay rights boycott in the U.S too!" Tadase made a fist.

_WHAT!? TADASE IS…IS….GAY!?_

"Baka! Then everyone would see you on TV! Including that stupid Amu girl!"

_STUPID!?_

"Fine… well I'll talk to you later Kirishima-kun, J-ja!" Tadase put down his cell, "Oh and I almost forgot, Love ya, bye."

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Oy Ikuto where are we going?" Yoru asked floating up to me.

"Doesn't matter, I just want to walk a bit." I shrugged.

We walked through the park's far end entrance, near the fountain, there's a ton of great lounging trees there.

I found a good climbing tree and jumped up onto it.

_Ack this tree has too many branches_

I jumped a couple tree's (as quietly as I could so no one in the park would notice, luckily there wasn't many people around, barley any) and finally landed on a good lounging tree.

"-Sigh- Its so hot out," I whispered blocking the sun with the back of my hand.

I sat there for five minutes until I couldn't take the heat anymore.

I jumped down and started to head off.

"Ikuto?"

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ikuto suddenly dropped from the tree I was hiding behind and began to walk away.

Without noticing me at all.

"Ikuto?" I whispered.

_What the heck is HE doing here?_

Ikuto turned around and grinned, "Oh Amu were you stalking me again?"

"N-no way you pervert!" My face turned bright red. "I was here way before you!"

"Huh is someone there?" Tadase said.

_Oh crap I totally forgot about him!_

Ikuto walked onto the pavement from behind the tree ad dragged me with him, "Yo Kiddy king, where's your little mini king today?"

"Ikuto!? AMU!?" Tadase said his eyes wide open, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well I-" I began.

"WE were going on a date here in the park," Ikuto pulled me closer to him.

"H-hold on a second!" I stuttered, my face turning bright red.

_Jeez why does Ikuto always do this around Tadagay- I mean Tadase?!_

"Don't be so stubborn Amu," Ikuto pulled me closer and brang his face to mine.

My face burned even more as he got closer.

_W-What is he doing!? And in front of Tadag- Tadase?! Wait Tadase is gay, why should I care anymore? Ahhh my head is spinning!_

Ikuto put his hands around my face and grinned at me. He leaned forward and quickly bit my ear.

"AGAIN!?" I fumed, "You dumb perverted CAT!"

Ikuto was laughing at me, " You are SO worth teasing."

"Grr~!" I growled at him, "Huh were did Tadagay- I mean Tadase go?"

"A~a does someone have a little crush." Ikuto flicked my forehead.

"AS IF!" I crossed my arms and frowned.

_Why don't you understand how I feel about you Ikuto?_

"What's up with you?" Ikuto asked, a little sincere.

I turned around and faced Ikuto, my eyes began to tear up, "Ikuto!" I hugged him, crying.

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto asked, worried and confused.

"Ikuto I…" I began.

_Should I tell him? No, maybe its to early… or too late. He probably doesn't even love me… but._

"I…I", I broke down in tears.


	3. Ikuto's Place

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Amu cried into my shirt.

_Please tell me what's wrong Amu._

"Amu, what's wrong? Please tell me." I said bringing her chin up.

Amu blushed and dried off some of her tears, "Ikuto I… I lo-"

She was cut off by the sound of an ambulance driving down the park way.

It stopped right in front of me and Amu.

A pale, orange haired man climbed out of the ambulance and ran up to Amu.

"You're Hinamori Amu right?" he asked her.

"Y-yea what's it to ya?" She said bringing out her cool character.

_And there goes her outside character._

"Your sister is in the ambulance with you parents, your sister was playing on the street and a car came straight at her. We need you to come with us to the hospital." The man (or as it said on his nametag "Doctor Kimaru") grabbed Amu's hand and brang her into the ambulance.

Just like that she was gone.

_What she want to say to me?_

***Later that night at Ikuto's house***

"Ok we should seriously invite some girls over, it'll be mega fun." Azaka said lounging on the couch, flipping through channels on my TV.

"You're such a pervert." I whacked him in the head.

"Hey what if we invite that pink haired girl!" Azaka stood up, totally ignoring me, and grabbed his cell phone, "What's her number?"

I closed Azaka's phone and sighed, "No she won't answer, she's at the hospital."

"The hospital!? What the hell! Did she die or something?" Azaka said shocked.

"No her little sister got hit by a car," I sighed.

_Poor Amu, she must be worried sick, her little sister is only like 4._

"Oh my GOD!" Azaka shook his head, "Wait how the heck do you know all this?" He asked suspiciously.

"I heard from some kids in the park." I shrugged.

I knew Azaka didn't believe me but I didn't really care, I always use my outside character, even around Azaka.

Azaka stared at me, "Ok what's up with you and this girl, man?"

I sighed.

_I might as well tell him, well, all the parts except the charas and stuff of course._

So I told him about Amu and our little love hate relationship, I even told him about little Kiddy king.

"Why do you call that kid Kiddy king?" Azaka asked, "What is he a prince or something?"

"Nah it's really stupid," I shrugged, "His dream is to take over the world or something."

"No way!" Azaka started laughing, "That's really sad dude, really sad."

"Sure," I sat down on the couch.

"So back to this Amu girl," Azaka looked serious, "When do you plan to confess?"

I froze. I never really thought about that before… confessing…to Amu.

"I never thought about it," I closed my eyes and sighed.

Azaka snickered and flipped the channel to some Shugo Chara Re-run marathon.

"Ha this show is so stupid that I love it, hey that Ikuto looks just like you dude!" Azaka said.

_Jeez it's like they turned my life into a TV show._

"Ya and the pink haired girl looks just like Amu," I looked out my window overlooking the park I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of what Amu was trying to say.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Rain pattered on the window.

I sat in the hospital waiting room reading an old Manga Magazine from 2003.

My Mom sat next to me crying into my Dad's shirt.

Will she be ok?" Mama asked.

"It'll be fine, soon we will be bringing her home," Papa said.

I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

"Mama? Papa?" I asked them.

Papa lifted his head towards me, "What is it Amu-Chan?"

"W-when will Ami come back?" I asked.

Papa's eyes were a little watery, "I don't know Amu, I don't know."

And he went back to comforting my mom.

*** 42 minutes later ***

A nurse in a white button up dress and clipboard walked up to us smiling.

"You don't have to cry anymore, she's in perfect condition," The nurse handed my Father a check, "Just some missing teeth, and maybe so brain bruises."

"At least she's still with us," I smiled.

"She will be able to home as soon as you fill out this paper work." The nurse handed Mama the clipboard and a pen.

From behind the nurse, Ami ran out of a hospital room holding one of the nurse's hands.

"Ami!" Papa held out his arms for a hug, but instead she ran to me.

"Onee-Chan!" Ami hugged me.

"Are you ok Ami?" I asked hugging her.

"Hai! Dey even gave me a wowipop!" Ami smiled a broken tooth smile and held up a pink heart shaped lollipop which was the size of my own hand.

"That's great Ami!" I laughed and handed her to my dad so he could have his turn with her.

Papa started hugging and kissing and "are you ok?"ing Ami.

_Oh I forgot about Ikuto!_

"Um I forgot my bag in the park! I-Ill go and get it, Cya." I dashed out the hospital doors and onto the sidewalk, with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia following me.

_Thank god the park is only a couple blocks away from the hospital._

While I was running I thought of what Tadase said on the phone to that weird husky voiced person, Kirishima-kun was it?

_How long has he lied to me and the guardians, and everyone else?_

… … … … … …

When I finally arrived at the park, the rain was getting harder and colder.

"You should have brought a jacket!" Miki said, shivering.

I found the tree I hid behind and grabbed my bag (I didn't lie when I said I left it) and sat down, my back against the tree and wrapped myself in a ball to keep warm.

_I'll just wait here for Mama and Papa to get me. _

I pulled my charas closer and hugged them, and closed my eyes.

When I woke up I felt a soft blanket wrapped around me.

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes to see I was in a small maroon, apartment room.

There was a small desk with a TV, and a couple of Violin posters. There was a big black lounge couch in the middle of the room near the bed.

In the next room I could hear footsteps.

"W-who's there!?" I jumped out of the bed I was in and stood up.

I heard more footsteps and a door opening. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a violin case.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed.

I herd a familiar husky laugh, "Jeez Amu you don't have to yell."

Ikuto walked through the door holding a pan of pancakes.

"I-Ikuto?" I put down the violin case and blinked repeatedly, "W-where am I? Why am I here!?"

Ikuto laughed again, "This is my apartment."

"H-hu? W-wait what abo-"

"Don't worry I told you family I had you here, you ca stay as long as you want."

"But I…" I said.

"Oh you don't want to stay," Ikuto frowned, "Ok then I'll call your par-"

"No! I don't mean that… um…" I stuttered.

"I see so you really want to stay with me don't you," Ikuto teased.

"Ugh!" I feel on the bed.

I was dressed in a black and white T-shirt which had a big gray cross on it, and gray sweat pants.

"Huh? Why am I dressed in this?" I said pulling at the T-shirt.

"Your clothes were wet so I changed you into something else when you were asleep." Ikuto said handing me some pancakes.

"Oh", I said, suddenly my eyes turned wide open.

_Hold on a sec. If he changed me then he saw me-_

"Don't worry I didn't see you naked," Ikuto smirked, interrupting my thoughts," I called in the apartment maid, she's the one who changed you."

"Oh I see," I said taking a bite of the pancakes Ikuto made for me. "Wow these are good pancakes!"

"Good cause' it took me forever to make non-burnt ones." Ikuto looked away.

I started laughing; just the thought of Ikuto trying over and over again to cook a simple pancake was hilarious. I continued eating the pancakes until there was only one pancake left.

"You're really gonna get fat eating all those pancakes, though you're already jiggly." Ikuto said taking a fork and eating the last pancake in one bite.

My face burned red, "Shut up!"

"Hey were did Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia go?" I asked looking around the room.

"They went back to your house, looks like Yoru followed them," Ikuto said.

"He's such a player," Ikuto laughed, "Especially with Miki."

I laughed; _Ikuto's got a point~ Miki is always all over Yoru._

"Oy Ikuto your outta' lucky charms!" A tall, buff, teenager with short yellow hair walked into Ikuto's bedroom, "Hey you're awake! I'm Azaka; I'm a friend of Ikuto's, nice to meet'cha."

Azaka walked over to me and Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto did you ask her y-" Azaka was cut off by Ikuto whacking him in the stomach. "Ow, man that hurt!"

"Shut it Azaka." Ikuto threatened.

I blinked, "Tell me what?"

Azaka walked over to me and whispered, "Ikuto really likes you-"

"I said SHUT IT Azaka," Ikuto hissed pulling at the collar of Azaka's T-shirt, chocking him.

My face turned fire truck red, "Jeez stop teasing me already", using my outside character.

"Ooo we got a feisty one here," Azaka teased, "Ikuto you pick good!"

Ikuto pulled the front of Azaka's shirt collar and hissed, "You really don't want me to be angry right now so just… go back into the kitchen before you lose a lot of blood."

Azaka quickly ran into the kitchen and locked the door, but once the door was closed I could hear muffled laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh myself, laughed so hard I fell off the bed, "Ow!" I hit my head on the dresser and a big gash formed on my arm where a sharp part of the dresser scraped me. I held my injured arm on my head and my un-injured arm on my injured arm.

_Ah this is confusing~ and my head really hurts._

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

_Oh crap she fell! That's just great._

I ran into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and some band-aids. When I passed Azaka I stared at him, "Not one word."

He pretended to zip his lips.

I walked back into my bedroom and held the ice pack on Amu's head while I put some band-aids on her gash.

Amu blushed as I looked into her eyes, "Are you ok Amu?"

"Y-yea", Amu stuttered.

As I helped her up I heard muffled laughter.

_I'm gonna kill him once Amu's gone!_


	4. Azaka's Egg

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Jeez you are the most embarrassing friend known to man," I said to Azaka as we walked down the sidewalk

"Hey man if you wouldn't make a move I had to, well until you kicked me out of the room," Azaka said elbowing me.

"Why aren't any of us good enough?! What's a pink haired girl got that I don't!" a dark purple haired girl from our school said to me as we passed by.

"Hey Azaka do you the think the girls here have been acting a little weird lately." I stared at him.

"Um hehe, about that…" Azaka laughed nervously, "The girls sorta made me spill this morning."

I gave Azaka an evil stare, "You idiot!" I whacked him in the head, "Now everyone knows I like a "pink haired elementary student"!"

"And the only pink haired girl is Amu!" I yelled at him.

"But the girls here don't know that." Azaka tried.

"Hmmm I guess not, they're all too stupid. They'll have to figure it out themselves and by then-"

"You'll already be going out with Amu!" Azaka finished.

I whacked him in the head again, "I was thinking more like… oh never mind."

"Ow, someday I'm gonna need brain surgery…" Azaka said putting his hands on his head, "Besides, you don't have to hide it anymore man, I already know you're really into her, I don't really know why but I'm just glad you like someone for once."

Azaka patted my back, "I'm here for ya 100% man!"

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Morning Amu-Chan," Tadase said from behind me.

I looked behind me to see Tadase-kun walking up the sidewalk.

I frowned, "You can stop calling me that." Using my outside character.

"Huh?" Tadase asked, confused.

I looked at him with a serious face, "I know your secret."

Tadase frowned, "So you did hear me."

I nodded.

Tadase smiled and held my hand, "But that doesn't mean we can't still be together."

I tried to pull my hand out of his, "No I don't love you anymore Tadase."

"Come on Amu-Chan-"

"Don't call me that anymore!" I pulled away from him.

"Amu, you can't just dump me!" Tadase hissed and grabbed my arm.

"Get away from me." I tried pulling away, but his grip was like metal.

Tadase pulled me closer, "Come on Amu just forget I'm gay, and let's just be happy ok?!"

"No let me go!" I wailed trying to get away.

_Where is everybody? Why can't there be some witnesses so he could let me go!?_

Tadase pulled my face to his and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

I tried to pull away but I was stuck in his grip.

"Let's be the happiest couple in Seyo." Tadase hissed.

He pulled me in for another kiss when 3 sharp claws slashed Tadase to the ground.

"Charanari: Black Lynx."

Ikuto swooped to the sidewalk and picked me up, leaving Tadase unconscious.

"Why where you letting him do this?" Ikuto asked me as he slowly put me down on the other side of the street.

"I didn't! He wouldn't let go of me!" I frowned.

Ikuto smiled, "Well at least you're away from him now."

I smiled at him.

"Oh….my…..god!" Azaka ran up to us, "How the hell did you do that!? Are you like an alien or something!?" Azaka said to Ikuto.

Ikuto and I exchanged worried glances.

_What are we supposed to tell him? _, We both thought.

"U-um… oh right! This is just a Halloween costume! He used it to scare off Tadase!" I said quickly.

Ugh that was the worst lie in the world, no way he could've' bought it.

"Nicceee costume man." Azaka walked up to Ikuto, playing with his claws, "But what's with the belly showin' man? And these claws? And these stupid cat ears?"

Azaka tried to pull the cat ears off but he had no lucky.

"Ow!" Ikuto said, rubbing his ears.

"Ok that's sorta scary, the ears won't come off… and they're warm." Azaka said, his eyes widening.

I looked over at Ikuto for some help, but he just stood there with a blank expression.

_What is he doing?_

"Ok dude you gotta start giving me some answers." Azaka crossed his arms at Ikuto.

Ikuto sighed, "Fine, but you won't believe all of us."

"Us?" Azaka asked, confused.

_Us? Oh no he doesn't mean- _

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I led Azaka and Amu into the park; we walked over to the flower gardens and the flower gate, where I usually play my violin.

"First things first," I said, sitting on a stair, "What is your dream?"

Azaka looked confused, "What does this have to-"

"Just answer!" I said.

"Hmmm…" Azaka said, "My dream… Well no one knows really, but I've always wanted to be a surfer."

"Who would've guessed," Amu said under her breath.

I laughed; _Maybe telling him wouldn't e so hard, as long as he can at least hear the charas…hopefully._

"Ok now what?" Azaka asked, sitting down next to me.

"Next, Can you hear a voice saying –nya? Yoru come out," I said.

"Coming-nya!" Yoru climbed out of the tree and floated over me, "What'cha need me to do-nya?"

I whispered for him to say "nya" into Azaka's ear.

"Roger!" Yoru did an army salute and headed over to Azaka.

Yoru took a deep breath and yelled, "Nya nya nya nya nay nya nya!!!!!!!!" into Azaka's ear.

Azaka looked around, spooked, "Did you hear that!?"

Amu giggled at Yoru.

_She's so cute when she laughs~._

"Ok so one thing I need to know, sort of as an extra question," I said to Azaka, "How much do you want your dream to come true, explain it to me, tell me everything great about surfing."

Azaka smirked at me, "I want my dream to come true so bad that I'd go out with Amu, even if you would kill me for it."

I stared at him with a warning look, he just snickered.

I looked over my shoulder to see Amu blushing bright red, I laughed just a little.

"Anyways, Surfing is the best! Just feeling the wind through my hair, my short hair hehe, and feeling the ocean spray, it's like a way cooler version of skateboarding, but I don't get to surf much, they're aren't many beaches here." Azaka frowned and leaned back, he lazed down on the next stair.

"Ok," I said nodding, "Last question."

Azaka smiled and nodded.

"Do you believe in guardian characters, they're sort of like guardian angels?" I looked at him seriously.

"Why? Do you?" Azaka poked my cat ears.

"Oh woops forgot to change back," I said, Yoru coming out of my body, so I turned to normal.

"Whoa," Azaka's eyes widened.

"Just answer the question and this will soon all be over." I sighed.

"Well-" Azaka began

"Of course he does dude!" said a voice.

An egg came out of Azaka's chest.

"What the!?" Azaka froze, eyes wide open.

The egg was light blue with a giant wave in the middle; in the middle of the wave was a yellow surfboard with a small red strip down the middle.

A tan Shugo Chara popped out of Azaka's egg.

"Yo! I'm Surf." Surf greeted Azaka.

"What the hell are you!?" Azaka said backing away.

"Shut it dude! I'm you're Shugo chara. You're would be self! Now be quiet and listen up!" Surf flicked Azaka's nose.

Ran floated up to Surf, "Yay another chara!" Ran and Surf high-fived each other.

"Oh my god it's another one!" Azaka yelled pointing at Ran.

"Jeez I have a name too you know!" Ran yelled at Azaka, "It's Ran! Nice to finally talk to ya!"

"Ok what's going on here?" Azaka looked at me with a worried expression.

"Just let us explain," Amu said in the sweetest voice she could.

Azaka looked at Amu, "Fine."

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Ooo I see, so… Surf is my would be self, and those four are yours and he's yours." Azaka finally figured out.

Ikuto and I nodded.

_Who would've thought that Azaka had a chara?_

"So… kids all over the world have these?" Azaka asked me.

"Yep." I nodded again.

"Awesome!" Azaka put Surf on his shoulder.

"Oh and just one more thing." Ikuto said, "No one can see or hear your chara …or charas (Ikuto looked at me) but you and other Shugo chara holders, so when other people are around, try ad keep your voice low."

"And never stop believing in you chara, or else he'll disappear forever," I smiled, "And that's pretty much it."

"Awesome!" Azaka and Surf said at the same time, "Just one question, how did you do all that with that "Black Lynx" thing and stuff."

I giggled, "My heart, Unlock!"

"What the!?" Azaka yelled.

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

"Whoa! How did you do that!?" Azaka asked.

"This is called a character transformation; you can do it once you have over 160% of your charas powers." I said, laughing.

"Do you have powers too?!" Azaka asked.

I nodded, "Heart Speeders!"

I flew up in the air and made hearts with the sparkles from the heart speeders.

I flew down to the ground and changed back to normal.

"It's a ton of fun." I said.

"I bet," Azaka laughed.

I giggled again,

_Another chara, how cool!_


	5. Utau say what?

**Amu's P.O.V**

"So I guess we'll start our meeting without Hotori-kun?" Nagi asked.

I nodded, "He'll be fine on his own."

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

_That dumb jerk doesn't deserve to be in the guardians anymore._

"Is something wrong Amu-chi?" Yaya leaned over the table.

I opened my eyes and frowned, "It's about Tadase."

Rima looked at me with a weird look, "Did something happen?"

Everyone looked at me for an answer.

Dia flew up to me and said, "They have a right to know, they're Tadase's friends too."

_They won't be once I tell them._

"Fine," I said, "Tadase is gay…"

Yaya gasped, "No way!"

I nodded, "I heard him talking on the phone with some weird guy, and they were talking about him being gay, and how Tadase should wear tighter pants." I twitched.

Nagi's eyes were wide open, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know…but that's not all." I looked at my tea, "On my way to school Tadase was abusing me and forcing me to kiss him."

The corner of my mouth smiled, "Thankfully Ikuto saved me."

Rima smiled, "Ikuto's always there when you need help."

"Ya…" my face turned bright red.

"Ooo does someone have a crush~." Yaya taunted, playing with her spoon.

"N-no you've got it all wrong!" My face turned an even brighter red.

Rima laughed, "When are you going to confess?"

"Confess?!" I froze.

"Ok clearly this is between you girls so Ill just leave," Nagi winked at Rima, who smiled back, and left the Royal Garden.

"Tell, us, EVERYTHING." Yaya demanded.

So I told them everything that happened the past week, the realistic dreams, Ikuto's place, and what happened with Tadagay- I mean Tadase.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmmmm, yep you love him," Rima concluded.

"A LOT!" Yaya yelled.

I blushed, and started stirring my tea with a spoon.

"That's the same way I felt when I started liking Nagi," Rima smiled at me.

"You really do like him don't you?" Rima asked, sipping her tea.

"Y-yea I guess," I continued to blush.

"Then comfesh alreby!" Yaya said with a mouthful of crackers, "Take hib before sobone else boes!"

"Yaya's right." Rima agreed.

"B-but what if he doesn't like me back." I looked back down.

"You're kidding me right?" said a voice at the other end of the Royal Garden.

I turned around to see Utau walking through the Garden gates, "Amu, Amu, Amu, you don't seem to understand…"

Utau sat down in a chair and put her chin on her hand, "Ikuto has loved you ever since he met you."

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I started up at the clouds, lying down on a bare hill.

I closed my eyes,

"_Ikuto I…I lo-"_

_What did she want to say back there?_

"Hey Ikuto?" Yoru flew up to my face.

"What do you want you pesky chara?" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Pesky-nya!?" Yoru fumed.

I laughed, "Ok ok what is it?"

"Well you seemed sorta weird at school today…-nya." Yoru stuttered, "What's up with you!? Being all depressed all the time-nya!"

I put Yoru in my hand and brought him to my face, "Have you ever love someone who might not love you back?"

"Oh so this is about Amu-nya." Yoru figured out.

I sighed, "Just answer the question."

"Well, I guess I might like Miki, she's cool –nya." Yoru shrugged, "But there's no doubt she's attracted to my charms. Hehe."

Yoru smirked, but I just frowned and put him back down.

"Ikuto…" Yoru whimpered.

"Just leave me alone." I rolled away and closed my eyes.

_That night…Was Amu about to…?_

And I feel asleep.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"WHAT!?" Rima, Yaya, and I said at the same time.

"You're going out with Kukai-kun!?" Yaya jumped up and down.

Utau nodded and smiled, "We have been since he confessed last week…Didn't you know?"

"No," We all said at the same time with blank expressions.

Utau laughed, "But back to Amu's troubles." Utau winked at me.

"Y-you were just j-joking when you sad that before…r-right?" I stuttered.

Utau shook her head, "You kiddin' me!? Ikuto is OBBSESSED with you… At home he's always talking about you. It's always, "Amu" this and "Amu was" that."

"N-no way…" I blushed.

"Yes way~" Utau looked at me, "And that's exactly why I'm inviting you," Utau pointed at me, "and you two," Utau pointed at Rima and Yaya, "to come with me Kukai, Ikuto, AND Nagi to come with me to America for my singing tour."

Our mouths dropped open, "No…" I began, "Way…" Rima finished.

Yaya frowned, "Why didn't you tell us earlier then I might have been able to go!"

I looked at Yaya, "Huh?"

As fast as you could blink your eye Yaya Chara Changed, "I have to go to Tokyo with my Mama and Papa! Wahhhhh!"

"Uh will that be ok Utau?" I asked.

"It's perfect; I didn't really want her to come anyways." Utau whispered in my ear.

Yaya ran out of the garden screaming and wailing like a baby.

"What a character." Rima commented.

"Anyways…," Utau looked over to me and Rima, "We'll be heading to the airport this Saturday, and it's already Thursday so you better get packing."

"B-but what about school?!" I yelled. "We're the guardians! Even Tadase doesn't deserve to do all the work…Well; he probably does, but still!"

Utau giggled, "Oh don't worry your teachers fully support you coming with me."

"B-but how-"

"A few front row seats to one of my concerts did the trick" Utau brought out some purple tickets and winked.

"What about our parents?" Rima spoke out, "My Mama would never let me go."

"Oh puh-lez," Utau waved her hand at Rima, "I got Sanjo-san to talk to your parents…they think it's just a student exchange program."

"How in the world did you fool them?" Rima said dumbfounded.

"Sanjo got Nikaido to do the talking, they're back together you know." Utau laughed.

"S-scary." I said, "Anyways how are we supposed to explore America when we can even speak English?"

Utau froze, "Hmmmmm I never thought of that."

"I could hire a translator?" Rima asked.

"Perfect!" Utau brightened up, "But wait wouldn't that ruin our alone time with the guys?"

I sulked, "Ya…"alone time" that's perfect…"

Utau giggled, "Well then, that mean's you'll have to tell Ikuto before we leave don't you?"

"Tell me what?"

I turned around to see Ikuto walking up the steps to the table.

"I uhh-" I stuttered.

"Well we gotta get going, bye Amu!" Utau grabbed Rima's arm and they sped out of the Royal Garden, leaving me and Ikuto alone.

My face turned bright red, "U-um Ikuto?"

"What is it you wanted to tell me Amu?" Ikuto smiled and leaned his face closer to mine.

_This is it Amu, your big shot, do it before it's too late._

"I-I….I love you!" I closed my eyes and waited for him to reject me.

"I love you too Amu."

"Huh?" I looked up with a tear in my eye, "R-really?"

"Would I do this if I was lying?" Ikuto picked me up and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back.

"I-I guess not…" I looked down.

Ikuto smirked and put me down, "Ill never leave you, don't forget that."

"Never." I smiled, my eyes watering.

"Don't cry," Ikuto laughed, "Why don't you go and tell Utau."

"I have a feeling they already know." I looked behind me to see Utau and Rima hiding behind a fake tree.

"Uh we were just-" Rima started.

"Ummm watering this tree. Utau finished.

"Yes we were watering it uh hehe." Rima laughed nervously.

"That tree is fake." I stared at them, pointing to a "Made in China" tag on the tree.

"Made in China" …crap we're caught." Utau stood up dusting herself off.

Ikuto laughed, "Jeez Utau do you have to butt in on everything."

"Not EVERYTHING." Utau scowled, "just this was uh…very important."

I started laughing with Ikuto, Utau and Rima blushed and ran over to me.

"Go away Ikuto this is girl talk time." Utau said pushing Ikuto out the door.

Once Ikuto was gone Utau ad Rima snapped back into gossip mode, "Well I guess we can't ask what he said so how do you feel?" Utau took out a pen and notepad.

"Exactly how did you get the guts to say it?" Rima asked.

"Did you almost cry?" said Utau.

"Were you scared he would reject you?" asked Rima.

"Why aren't you answering our questions?" Utau questioned.

"Cause you're asking too many! I think my head is gonna explode!" I tried to keep myself steady.

Utau and Rima giggled, "Fine… come on lets go get the guys. They're waiting outside."

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Go away Ikuto this is girl talk time." Utau said pushing me out the door.

The door to the Royal Garden slammed behind me, "Jeez Kukai I don't know how you deal with her." I said rubbing my head.

Kukai snickered, "Welcome back ."

"You eavesdropped too didn't you?" I stared at Kukai and Nagi.

"Hey if the girls got to then do did we." Nagi crossed his arms and smirked.

"Jeez those two are crazy." I crossed my arms behind my head.

"Ok girl talk time is over," Utau burst through the doors of the Royal Garden.

"About time." I said, taking a big gulp of my Root beer, "We've been out here for like an hour."

"Ya we're dieing out here." Kukai tried to fan himself with his hand.

"Can we do something now," Nagi was laying down on the stone fence covering his eyes from the sun.

"Ya we can all go home and pack." Utau announced.

"Aww but I wanted to do something," Kukai whined, "Please Uta?"

Kukai did his special puppy dog face on Utau until she finally gave in, "Fine! Let's all go to the mall and shop for clothes, for when we go to America!"

"Ya!" Rima and I both squealed, while the boys stayed completely quite.

"It's that or nothing," Utau told Kukai.

"Fine, fine, fine we'll go." Kukai agreed, while Ikuto and Nagi both sighed.

"But we're only going to look at the guy stores, no Victoria's Secret or H&M, got it?" Kukai said, Ikuto and Nagi nodded.

"Whatever you say." Utau smirked.


	6. Shopping Spree!

**Hai everyone xD. **

**Yay finally 6****th**** chapter ^^. This one took a little longer but I hope you all enjoy! **

**Amuto forever :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stores or brands in the Fan fic: Abercrombie and Converse.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Hmmm which one looks cuter? The black one or the pink one?" I said holding up 2 really cute V-neck tops in the mirror.

_Too bad Miki isn't here with the others, they could help me pick out something,… but this is just friend time so they'll be fine at home with Ami…I hope._

"I like the black one," Ikuto interrupted my thoughts, looking at some Khaki's from the Men's section of Abercrombie.

"I have to agree with Ikuto," Utau answered looking up from putting on some converse high tops, "black definitely fits better, you shouldn't revolve everything around your hair."

"Geh! My hair color is NATURAL!" I yelled at Utau.

"Whatever," Utau shrugged.

"Hey Amu why don't you try this on?" Rima held up a navy blue bikini with small light blue hearts on the bottoms, and one on the top.

"Ooo that's cute!" I grabbed the bikini and rushed into the changing room.

"We'll be out here so just come out when you're ready." Utau snickered.

"Fine!" I said.

"Wow this actually looks pretty good," I exclaimed walking out of the changing room.

"It looks pretty sexy on you," Ikuto commented.

I blushed and looked up and saw Ikuto sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"Where'd everyone else go?" I looked around the room.

"They decided to give us some alone time," Ikuto pulled me over to him.

My face turned bright red, "Let go of me you pervert!"

Ikuto laughed at me, "Looks like you haven't changed a bit."

I pushed myself away, "W-well let's just go and catch up with the others."

My stomach growled loud enough for Ikuto to hear, he smirked, "Let's pay for this and get something to eat first before you starve yourself."

I rushed back into the changing room to get everything back on its hangers. I exited the changing room and walked over to the register with Ikuto.

"Here let me pay," Ikuto winked at me.

The guy at the register took our clothes and scanned them, "That'll be $156.94."

"Whoa, are you sure Ikuto?" I asked him.

Ikuto gave the guy a shiny black credit card and smirked at me, "Sure, that's what a good boyfriend does, right?"

_B-Boyfriend!?_

I was blushing uncontrollably, then to make my face even brighter, Ikuto held my hand as we walked to the food court.

We sat next to each other in an empty booth and waited for the waitress to come and take our orders.

After 5 minutes, a tall, tan, blonde teenager walked up to us in a light blue waitress outfit.

"Why hello Ikuto." The waitress eyed Ikuto, "Fancy meetin you here."

Ikuto sighed and looked away.

_Does he know her?_

"So." She turned to Ikuto and flipped her hair, "How bout we ditch this place and go out?"

"No thanks Hinako," Said Ikuto, pulling me closer.

Hinako looked over at me for a second and then back at Ikuto, "Are you two cousins or something?"

_Cousins!? We don't even look alike!_

"She happens to be my girlfriend," Ikuto retorted.

Hinako scowled, "SHE is your girlfriend." Pointing at me.

"Ya you got a problem with that preppy girl." I said to her, using my outside character.

Ikuto smirked at me then turned back to Hinako, "Can you just give us our Menus?"

Hinako gave us the menus and flipped her hair, "Ill go get you a new waitress."

I stared at her as she disappeared behind the "Staff Only" curtain.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"What's her problem?" Amu looked at me, blinking.

I sighed, "Hinako's from my school, she's always trying to destroy any girl that gets near me." I smirked at her, "But don't let her selfish attitude get to you, she just has no friends really… just like you." I teased.

"Shut it you freak!" Amu yelled.

A new (older) waitress came to our table and took our orders,

"Ill have the takoyakisoba." I gave the new waitress my menu.

"And for you miss?" The waitress asked Amu.

"Ummm, Ill have the chicken ramen, thanks." Amu smiled and gave her the menu, and she scurried off to the kitchen.

Amu yawned, "Man I'm tired, today was a really looong day."

"You call a school and you confessing a long day?" I teased, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

A couple minutes later the waitress came back with our food and some water.

"I'm awake!" Amu exclaimed, grabbing her chopsticks.

"You really do eat too much." I laughed messing up her hair.

"Hey that's my hair!" Amu said with a mouthful of Ramen.

I laughed again, "You look so cute like that."

Amu swallowed her ramen and blushed.

"Hey we finally found you!" Utau yelled from across the room.

Amu and I looked across the food court to see Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi walking towards us.

Amu looked down, her face turning bright red.

"You sure do blush a lot" I teased her.

"Oh just shut up." Amu retorted.

"Blushing Amu, that's a good sign." Utau said, "Come on lets do some more shopping!"

Amu's face lightened up and she finished her Ramen as fast as she could.

"Let's go!" The girls said at the same time.

"Y-ya." Said Kukai, Nagi, and me.

We followed them to the next 7 stores until they're feet hurt and they were complaining to go home.

"Oh no I totally forgot again!" Utau exclaimed.

We were sitting on a bench near the exit to the mall, eating some soft cheese pretzels.

"What is it now?" Amu lazed.

"We need to learn English or something before we go to America!" Utau said, trying to think of something to do.

_Why would Americans want to listen to Utau sing in Japanese anyways?_

"I know some English," I said.

Amu looked at me with wide eyes, "Really?"

I nodded.

"What words do you know?" Rima asked.

"I know words and phrases like: "Hi, how are you, my name is Ikuto", and "Thank you, your welcome". Some stuff like that." I shrugged.

I actually know way more, I've been taking English every since dad left, so if we ever found him in America, I could get around easier.

"Hmmm… then you'll be our translator." Utau decided, "Now we just need someone who can read English writing."

"I can't read it but I know they read left to right." Amu said.

"Well we can just get Ikuto to ask someone to read for us if we are stuck. Plenty of girls would definitely help you out Ikuto." Rima said.

Amu scrunched her eyebrows, "You sure we should be asking just girls?"

"Oh is someone jealous?" I teased her.

"A-as if!" Amu crossed her arms, everyone started laughing. Then, soon enough, so did Amu.

"Well were gonna get back, cya all Saturday." Kukai put his arm around Utau's waist and they walked off to the subways.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I yawned, "It's getting pretty dark… What time is it?"

Rima looked at her watch, "Its 9:30 p.m! We were out late!"

Rima whimpered to Nagi, "I'm cold lets go home now."

Nagi smiled at Rima, "Ok." He looked up at me and Ikuto, "Well talk to you two later, bye."

And they walked off.

"And just like that we were ditched," I sulked.

I began to shiver, _Wow its cold in here, can't they turn the air conditioning off?_

"My parents are probably asleep by now." I complained, "What is up with my parents and early bed times!?"

Ikuto snickered, "You can stay at my place again tonight if you want."

"S-sure… t-the door to my house is probably locked anyways…whatever." I stuttered looking away, my face turning red.

"And Azaka won't be there to annoy us this time." Ikuto smiled.

"Aww but he was pretty nice. And he has a chara now." I said.

"Trust me, you DON'T want him there," Ikuto's smile turned into a smirk.

"Fine." I said, "Can we go now? I'm really tired."

Ikuto smirked and picked me up, bridesmaid like, and carried me to his car.

***At Ikuto's Apartment***

"Here you can wear these to bed tonight", Ikuto handed me a T-shirt and sweat pants, "You can get changed in the bathroom."

"O-ok," I stuttered.

I heard the doorbell ring as I went into the bathroom.

"Ill get it!" Ikuto yelled from the kitchen.

_So this is what a guy's bathroom looks like._

I looked around the bathroom, which had shirts and boxers scattered around it.

"Yep, exactly how I imagined it." I sighed.

I heard the creek open, and footsteps walking into the apartment.

"Ikuto we have to talk… it's about Amu." It was Tadase.

­

**Total cliffhanger xD. **

**What will Tadase say to Ikuto?**

**Will Amu try and eavesdrop …as usual?**

**All these questions will be answered next chapter! **

**Please review VVVVVV ******


	7. Tadase'sthreatening visit

**Omg new chapter~ -jumps up and down-**

**Enjoy~**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Tadase walked through my door, "Ikuto we need to talk… it's about Amu."

_What does he want with her? Oh god, hopefully Amu knows to stay in the bathroom._

"What about her?" I sat myself down on my lounging couch.

"Well your too close with her, and that not acceptable," Tadase walked over to me with a disgruntled look on his face.

"So? You're not the boss of me." I kicked my feet up on the coffee table.

"You don't get it! It's all because of you that I'm being abused and ignored in school! Even the guardians won't talk to me!" Tadase yelled at me.

"That's because you lied to them all these years Mr. Gay." I shrugged, "I had nothing to do with it."

Tadase's face turned bright red with anger, "Just shut up you dumb cat!"

I got up from my couch and loomed over Tadase, "What's the real reason you came here."

"That is…" Tadase stammered, "I uhh."

"You what?" I sat back down.

Tadase took hold of himself and started yelling again, "To make you break up with Amu you BAKA!"

I heard a gasp come from the bathroom.

_Yep, cat senses have definitely come in handy the past 2 weeks._

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked him.

Tadase smirked, "With this."

Tadase held a picture of me sneaking into Amu's room, that night she almost found me out.

I sighed and kept cool, "I don't really care, go ahead try and blackmail me, I don't care."

Tadase frowned, "Then what about these."

Tadase showed me some pictures he must have messed with on his computer, one was me sleeping with Amu, and the second was me making out with her.

"F-fine, but I'll get better ones! But for now, I'll just leave." Tadase glared at me.

_Ha the idiot fell for it!_

"But before I do," Tadase turned to me, "Don't tell Amu about any of this!"

I smirked, "Oh, but she already knows."

As If on cue, Amu opened the door of the bathroom, with crossed arms and an evil smirk on her face.

"B-but how-?"

"She was staying with me tonight, since we left the mall late," I smiled over at Amu, who winked at me.

"Now get out of my apartment before I call the cops!" I yelled at Tadase.

Tadase growled at Amu and stomped out the door.

"What a baka, did all that for nothing." I laughed as the door slammed shut.

"Well I give him points for trying," Amu shrugged walking over to my bed and lying down.

"Still tired after all that?" I teased.

Amu glared at me, "Drama makes me tired." She complained, "It also gives me massive headaches."

Amu rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

Before I knew it, she was fast asleep.

I smiled and turned off the light, climbed into the bed with her, and wrapped my arms around her.

_Her sleeping face is so cute._

"Ikuto?" Amu grabbed onto me unconsciously.

_Oh crap, now I can't get out. Well, Ill just tell her in the morning._

**Amu's P.O.V**

***Morning***

I woke up with something warm wrapped around me.

_Must be another blanket._

I feel back asleep for an hour then woke up with the oddly warm blanket still on me.

I rolled around to see Ikuto smirking at me, "Morning sleeping beauty."

My face turned red, "Y-you pervert why are you in this bed! Weren't you supposed to sleep on the couch!"

Ikuto laughed, "You clung onto me in your sleep last night so I couldn't get out."

I blushed and turned away.

Ikuto just laughed again, "Tomorrow we're going to America, so don't start getting all fussy now."

I just ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

I walked through the door to see it was a huge mess.

I stepped on a banana peel and fell on my butt.

"Ow!" I screamed.

Ikuto laughed from the other room, "Oh did I forget to mention it's a total mess in there?"

Su flew into the room, "Oh my, will you look at this mess."

"Su! Thank god you're here! Help me clean this crap up!" I said grabbing her.

"Fine, but were doing this my way!" Su gasped for air, "Chara change!"

A clover hair piece replaced my black cross, "Will you look at this." I tsk-ed.

A green broom appeared in my hand, "Let's clean up this mess!"

I began scrubbing the stove and the floor. After, I swept the floor with the broom; I threw all Ikuto's clothes into his hamper and picked up all the rotten fruit and empty milk cartons. I washed every single dish, utensil and cup until I could see myself in them.

I sprayed his small table and chairs with table spray and wiped it down.

In the end, I had 5 huge garbage bags (which I threw into the alley dumpster), but the kitchen was finally clean, so I changed back to normal.

Ikuto walked in with wide eyes, "Wow so Su really can help when she wants to."

I nodded, "Now I'm starving, let's see what you have to eat."

I opened the fridge and shock flew on my face, the only food in the fridge was a half empty gallon of milk and a can of sardines.

"You're kidding me." I whined, and looked over to Ikuto, "You need to get more food."

"You mean WE are going to get MORE food." Ikuto gave me a crooked smile.

"We?" I asked.

Ikuto grabbed my hand and led me out the door to his car.

"Hold on I didn't agree to this!" I complained.

"You want food, your gonna help me pick it out." Ikuto said, climbing into the front seat.

I sat down in the passenger's seat and we headed over to the grocery store.

***At the Register***

"Jeez how much did you make me buy," Ikuto murmured when the price came up as $78.26.

"Well, you're the one with no food," I crossed my arms, "Besides you should be happy, I saved you from getting the fattening cat nip."

"Don't say that out loud," Ikuto hissed in my ear, "People get suspicious."

"What?" I shrugged, "You can just say you have a cat."

Ikuto smirked at me.

"Oh, you have a cat?" The cashier girl asked Ikuto, "Kawaii! What's its name?"

Ikuto stared at me, "Exactly what I meant."

"His name is Yoru," I replied to the girl.

"Cute." The cashier smiled, "Ok here's your receipt, come again!"

Ikuto drove me onto my street and stopped in front of my house, "Cya tomorrow." He winked and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled, "Bye Ikuto." Ikuto handed me my shopping bags from the mall, and I started to walk towards my house door.

"I Love you." Ikuto called out to me.

I turned around and blushed, "I- Love-"

But before I could finish, the door to my house flew open and my dad stepped out, "What did I just hear?"

I ran over to him, "O-oh nothing Papa, j-just go back inside and we'll talk about it later."

I pushed Papa inside and took a quick look over at Ikuto, he was laughing at my dad, and mouthed, "I love you too."

"Ummm mama?" I asked Mama, who was cleaning dishes from breakfast.

"Oh Amu you're home! We were so worried about you! Where were you?" Mama hugged me.

"Well we didn't keep track of time and before we knew it, it was 9..and I knew you would be asleep, and that the front door would be locked, so Ikuto let me stay at his apartment."

"He's my boyfriend now," I whispered in her ear, being quiet so Papa couldn't hear.

Mama looked over her shoulder to see if Papa was listening, and put her thumbs up, and winked.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Mama said, turning back to her dishes.

"Um… Utau is going to America for a world concert tour, and uh… well she invited me and some friends to go with her for the tour. So…can I please go!?" I begged Mama.

Mama smiled at me, "Of course!"

"Not!" Papa stomped over to me, "Not after what I just heard out there!"

"What happened?" Mama asked Papa.

"That teenager with the blue hair said he loved her! And she was about to say it back before I thankfully stopped her!" Papa pointed at me.

Mama laughed, "She's already at that age you know. It's normal. Don't you remember? We went out in Elementary too dear."

"Well this is dif-"

"This is no different, you've got to give her more space." Mama looked at Papa with a serious face.

Papa looked down, defeated, "Fine...you can go… But no weird celebrity party's!"

I laughed, "Sure sure whatever." I climbed up the stairs to my room, "I'm gonna go pack." I called downstairs.

"Hai!" Mama said.

I walked into my room and greeted my charas, "Hi everyone."

Ran, Miki, and Dia looked up from their card game and smiled.

"Finally you're home Amu-chan!" Ran jumped up and down.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Dia asked.

"Well-" Su flew over to the other charas.

"Actually not much happened," I said closing my eyes, then smirking, "If you call me becoming Ikuto's girlfriend something."

The Chara's all squealed.

"And I'm also going to America with Utau and everyone else." I winked at them.

"Ooo can we come too!?" Ran asked.

"Sorry but America is big, and I don't want to lose you like last time in Tokyo." I frowned.

"Aww, well we understand." Miki said.

"No we don-"

"You better get packing." Miki interrupted Ran.

I nodded, "Hn!"

_I can't wait till' tomorrow!_


	8. America here we come!

**Yay! America! :D. **

**The land of the free and the home of the- well you know the rest ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any part in the cocoa cola company or Fresca.**

**Enjoi~~~~~~~~**

**Amuto foreva 8D**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I quickly dressed into my T-shirt and jeans, grabbed my suitcases, and ran out to my car.

_Crap, I'm gonna be late to the airport! _

Suddenly, my cell phone rang in my pocket,

"~Tell me how do I play the Melody of love~,"

My favorite song, Tsukiyo Marionetto.

I dug my phone out of my pocket while I got out my car keys and answered it, "Yo."

"Ikuto where are you!?" It was Amu.

"Aww were you worried about me Amu-koi?" I teased her.

"K-koi!?" Amu yelled.

I laughed, "You're so cute when you're angry."

I could tell she was blushing on the other line when she didn't respond right away.

"Well anyways, Ikuto you need to come quick! The plane takes off in 15 minutes!" Amu yelled into the phone, hurting my ears.

"Ok ok I'm pulling into the airport right now… I see your pink hair sticking out." I said, spotting Amu with her cell phone pressed up to her ear, facing away from me.

Amu turned around, saw my car, and smiled.

"Cya in a sec." I hung up, and parked the car.

As I climbed out of my car I saw Amu running up to me.

She smiled and hugged me, "Thank god you're here, the airplane leaves soon." She looked up at me smiling.

I smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head, "Come on let's go catch up with the others."

"They're already in the plane! Come on lets drop off your luggage quick!" Amu grabbed my hand and pulled me into the airport.

We dropped off my luggage (all except my sack bag, which had things to do on the plane) and ran towards the north takeoff area.

We gave the flight attendant our tickets and we rushed down to the plane, and just made it.

The flight attendants showed us to our seats.

"You're kidding me," Amu's jaw dropped when she saw a really fat guy sitting in the middle seat out of the three in our isle.

"A-eh gomen," stuttered the flight attendant, "I'll go get security right when we begin the ride."

She scurried off to call security.

"Well we might as well sit for now," I sighed.

"I call the window seat!" Amu called, and squished past the fat man.

"Great I get to get hit by the snack cart every time it passes." I frowned.

I sat put down my sack bag and sat in the edge seat.

"Having fun yet?" Kukai snickered, siting in the row next to me with Utau.

"Sure looks like it," Rima said, stick her head back from the seats in front of us.

"Ha-ha I almost feel bad for you two, but it's just so hilarious!" Nagi laughed.

I glared at Nagi and Kukai; the snack cart passed by and hit Kukai and me in the arm.

"Ow!" We both said, moving our arms further from the edge.

"Having fun yet?" I mimicked Kukai.

He laughed at me, "At least I'M not next to some sleeping fat guy."

I glared at him again then turned to my mini TV screen which now had the pilot captain on the screen.

"Hello everyone, We hope you enjoyed your day. We will now be taking off so everyone please buckle up. If you have to move or go to the bathroom for some reason, make sure when you come back you fasten your seat belts. In case of an emergency please look at the emergency handbook in front of your seat, below our TV. Enjoy the flight!"

"Ya I'll definitely enjoy it," I murmured.

A flight attendant took the mic, "Security!"

Two buff men in black suits and sunglasses walked out of the pilot's room.

The flight attendant pointed to the fat guy in between me and Amu.

The men walked up to me and started carrying me towards the back of the plane.

"What the!?" I yelled.

"Not him!" The flight attendant hissed into the mic, and pointed to the fat guy again, "HIM!"

The men looked at each other and then back at me.

"Can you PLEASE put me down now?" I asked, annoyed.

I heard Kukai and Nagi snickering, and the girls giggling.

The men dropped me to the floor and went to get rid of the fat guy.

The fat man woke up when security began to lift him off the seat, "W-what's going on?"

"You are in direct violation of rule #371 in the Air Jet rule book." The first man said.

"You're coming with us Sir." The second said, and they dragged the man off to the back of the plane.

I got up from the ground and walked back to our row and sat next to Amu.

"Are you ok?" Amu giggled.

I gave her a crooked smile, "Ya, now that I can sit next to my girlfriend without a fat guy in my way."

Amu blushed and hugged me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed her softly on the lips.

**Amu's P.O.V**

It was a long and boring flight, all they played on the mini TV's was a bunch of Shugo Chara re-runs, and wow that pink haired girl really looks like me.

When we finally got to America, everyone around us was speaking English. Even the flight attendants. I had no idea what the Limo driver said while we were packing our stuff in the car.

"He asked us if we were friends of Utau." Ikuto told me.

Ikuto said something to the man in English and the man laughed and walked back to the driver's seat. The door to the passenger seat opened, and Yukari Sanjo-san climbed out, wearing a black silky dress.

"Wow I feel like a queen in there!" Yukari winked at Utau.

"So how are we enjoying ourselves in the U.S of A.?" Yukari asked us all.

"Well I can't understand anyone." I shrugged.

"I can," Ikuto winked at me, and put his arm around my waist.

"Ooo what do we have here?" Yukari nudged Ikuto with her shoulder, "So when did you two become a couple?"

"Thursday," I blushed.

"Aww how cute!" Yukari pinched my cheeks and laughed, "I would've brought Yu with me but he's teaching."

Yukari pouted.

Utau laughed, "This is definitely going to be fun."

We all climbed into the limo and we headed off.

"Oh cool a TV!" I exclaimed, "Ooo and a soda bar!"

Ikuto snickered, "Just stay away from the Pizza."

I glared at him for a second, and then went back to looking through the different varieties of American soda.

"Hey, what's "Fresca"?" I asked Ikuto.

"It's the kind of soda." Ikuto said holding the light blue can.

"Ooo I wanna try some!" Rima took the can from Ikuto and tried to open it, but still failed after the 7th time.

"Nagi will you open it for me?" Rima whimpered holding up the can of soda.

Nagi smiled, "Sure thing Rima."

Nagi opened it in 2 seconds then handed it back to Rima. Rima took a sip and smiled, "That tastes good!"

"Really?" I grabbed, and opened a can of Fresca and took a sip, "Oh your right Rima!"

I and Rima both finished our soda in 10 seconds.

"Americans really know how to make good soda!" I exclaimed, grabbing another Fresca.

Ikuto stole the Fresca from my hands and checked the calories, "It's got no calories and minimized sodium, you're safe…for now." Ikuto winked at me.

I blushed and took a sip of my soda, "So what hotel are we staying at?"

"Only the finest celebrity's only hotel in New York!" Utau responded with a big grin on her face, "The Diamond Stone Hotel!"

Utau pointed to a rotted down old hotel with missing doors and windows.

"THAT is were we are staying?" I pointed at the broken down hotel.

"Oops," Utau giggled, "wrong hotel."

We all glared at her for a second until she got her cool back.

"THIS is the hotel we're staying at."

Utau pointed to a huge tan building, with a huge sign spelling out the words "Diamond Stone" in several different languages, including Japanese.

"Whoa!" We all said simultaneously.

"This is going to be awesome!"

***In the hotel***

"Wow these bedrooms are huge!" I said, jumping on one of the beds.

"Ok we only have 4 bedrooms so we have to decide who's sharing a bed with whom, and who gets the extra room.

"Yukari will get the Extra room since she probably won't be comfortable sleeping with any of us.

"Hai!" Yukari ran into the 4th room with her luggage and began to un-pack.

"Ok me and Kukai will go in one room, Rima and Nagi in the 2nd, and Ikuto and Amu in the first room.

Utau threw me and Rima the key cards, "Go un-pack your stuff."

Utau giggled, "We got a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

I walked over to me and Ikuto's room and unlocked the door.

Inside it was a huge tan room with a white carpet, (almost 3 times the size of mine), a king sized bed and a plasma screen TV.

There was a mini fridge next to a long office desk, with a laptop (with free internet access). The bed had a white and yellow cherry tree pattern on it, and next to the bed was a large side table with a touch screen, room and maid service screen.

"Wow…we're staying In HERE!?" I squealed.

"Better get unpacking," Ikuto said, putting his clothes on one side of the huge walk in closet.

Suddenly the room phone rang, "I got it."

I grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Amu it's Utau, just wanted to tell you, our rooms are all connected by the HUGE bathrooms on the sides of each of our rooms, don't worry we each have our own bathroom, they just each have an extra door leading to the other bathrooms. Me and Kukai are on your right and Nagi and Rima are on you're left." Utau said into the phone. I could here her voice double since the door that connects our rooms was opened.

"So we have two bathrooms!?" I asked.

"Ya," Utau responded.

"Oh ok," I replied, "But what If I'm going into the shower and Kukai or someone just walks in on me?"

"They won't be able to, the door ca only open from your side, pretty much whenever you close it, it locks, got it?" Utau told me.

"Yep." I answered.

"Oh and you might wanna get to sleep early, we're gonna wake up early to explore around New York."

"Ok," I said, "That it?"

"Just one more thing," Utau snickered, "Kukai wants me to tell you, "Not to do anything in bed tonight."" Utau started cracking up on the other line.

I fumed and stomped into Kukai's room.

_Good thing they forgot to close it._

I stomped up to Kukai and kicked him right in the- "OW!"

Kukai fell on the ground, his hands between is crotch.

"That's for being an idiot," I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped back into me and Ikuto's room.

"What was that all about?" Ikuto asked, "Oh and by the way I put your clothes in the closet."

"Thanks," I kissed him on the check, "Oh nothing, Just Kukai being an Idiot as all."

Ikuto laughed, "What did you do to him?"

"God Amu why'd you have to hit me THERE!" Kukai groaned.

"Oh," Ikuto laughed again, ""There"."

I snickered, "I don't mess around."

"Doesn't seem like it." Ikuto smirked at me.

I grabbed my PJ's and walked into the bathroom, I closed the door that connects our rooms.

_Well this will definitely be a fun vacation. _

________________________________________________________________________

**What will happen at the Diamond stone?**

**Do I smell some competition coming on?**

**Will I ever think of more than two questions?**

**(Ding ding) Oh Yay I did it xD.**

**Find out In the next chapter of, Confusing Love~**

**Desu~**


	9. The Pink Punisher

**Ugh, took me a bit longer to type cause of school :P.**

**Sorry it took so long! School keeps slowing me down I hate homework T_T**

**Well anyways, please comment and enjoy –puts thumbs up-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or take any part in, facebook :D. **

**Doki~ xD**

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I and Amu quickly put on our clothes in the two bathrooms; I could here Utau fussing with her hair from the other room.

"Ugh! Come on you dumb hair! Straighten- Ow!" Utau must have burned herself somewhere.

I heard footsteps rushing over to her,

"Are you ok Utau?" Kukai asked.

"I-I burned my hand." Utau whimpered.

There was silence for a couple seconds and I heard Kukai kiss her hand,

"It feel better now?" Kukai asked Utau.

"My lips hurt too," Utau made a fake whine.

I laughed to myself.

_She's so desperate._

Silence…

"I feel better now," Utau giggled.

I walked out of the bathroom with the T-shirt and pants I wore last night.

"Finally!" Amu exclaimed standing up, from sitting up on the bed.

She was wearing a black, blue, and white dress; the top part was like a tight white shirt, in the middle was a band of black cloth connecting the white part of the dress with the plaid, blue, ruffled, skirt like, bottom.

"What're you staring at?" Amu blushed.

I smirked, "You just look really pretty."

Amu's face turned bright red and she looked away.

"A-arigato… y-you look…nice today too…" Amu stuttered.

I walked up to her and hugged her from behind, "Come on everyone must be waiting at the exit.

"Hn!" Amu grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, to the others.

"Finally!" Nagi exclaimed.

"What were you doing in there anyways?" Rima sighed.

I saw Amu look away, blushing, "W-well we should get going."

Utau laughed at her, "To the big apple!"

"My arms hurt," Amu complained, holding 3 shopping bags in each hand, each holding over 4 outfits.

"Hey Ikuto can you hold these?" Amu whimpered.

I gave her a crooked smile, "Well I AM stronger than you, so I guess Ill have to do it."

Amu fumed and handed me the bags, "Since you're so much stronger than you can hold them until we get back to the hotel!"

A passing Japanese salesman laughed at her, "What a lovely couple."

Amu looked over at the man selling perfumes.

"Ooo what kinds of perfume is it!?" Amu immediately ran over to the salesman.

Utau and Rima looked at each other than at Amu, and ran over to her to check out the perfumes.

Amu sprayed a strawberry perfume onto her wrist, "How does this smell?"

She brought her wrist up to my face.

"Like the shampoo you used last night," I smiled

Amu snapped, "H-how do you know how my shampoo smells like!?"

"We were sleeping in the same bed weren't we," I winked at her.

Amu blushed and looked back at the sales man, "How much for this perfume?"

"Only $7." The salesman said.

"$7? What's a dollar?" Amu asked confused.

"It's the American currency." I whispered in her ear, "So just multiply the price."

"Oh" Amu understood and took out her pocketbook, and took out the money.

"Arigato, and have a nice day." The man said.

"Hold on I want this perfume!" Utau said, holding up a purple bottle of perfume.

"Me too!" Rima held up a yellow bottle of perfume.

The man laughed, "Ok ok one at a time please."

Once Rima and Utau got their perfume, we continued walking along the sidewalk.

"Hey Kukai," I said, looking over to him, "You haven't talked lately today, that's not like you man."

Kukai turned over to Amu and glared at her, "Well that cause SOMEONE kicked me last night and it STILL hurts."

Kukai groaned and his head fell.

Utau laughed and hugged him, "Come on, and cheer up! We're in America!"

Kukai smiled and kissed Utau on the lips, "Ok fine, but I want to go somewhere."

Kukai smirked at Amu and me, and ran off to a random shop.

"Where's HE going?" Amu cocked her head.

Nagi winked at Rima, "We're gonna go somewhere too."

"H-hold on a sec!" Amu waved a hand at them, but Nagi was already pulling Rima towards a manga shop.

"There they went…" Amu sighed.

I laughed; I knew what they were doing.

_They are trying to get us alone again._

"Jeez they never give up do they," I sighed, and smiled at Amu.

"W-what were they even trying to do?" Amu looked up at me.

I pulled up her chin, "They were trying to get us alone."

"Why?" Amu asked.

I kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. After a while I pulled away, and smirked.

Amu smiled and hugged me, "I Love you Ikuto."

"I Love you too."

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Where are we going Ikuto!?" I yelped, blindfolded.

Ikuto snickered, "To a guy's paradise."

I totally freaked, "Oh my god your not bringing me to a strip club are you!?"

Ikuto laughed at me and took off my blindfold and let me see.

It was an arcade.

I snickered under my breath and tried my best whiny girlfriend tone, "Why did you bring me here?"

Ikuto smirked, "Well I wanna play, and you're gonna play with me."

"This isn't romantic at all," I crossed my arms and turned away, trying to hold back a smile.

_He's so in for it!_

Ikuto sighed and grabbed my hand, "Come on you lazy pinkette."

Ikuto brought me over to a gun shooting game were some dark orange hared kid was playing. The kid had a big game helmet on so I couldn't see his face.

"Meet your competitor." Ikuto took off the kid's helmet to reveal Kukai.

I tried to hold back laughter, "Unfair!"

Kukai laughed at me, "Well you're gonna have to, come on just one quick game."

I stared at him, "Why should ?"

Kukai smirked at me and gave me an evil grin, "Ok then, let's make it interesting."

Kukai leaned against the game, "I win, you have to go around the whole arcade only wearing a towel!"

I made a fake gasp, "Well then if I win then you have to run around the arcade…naked."

Kukai laughed, "Sure whatever, Ikuto goes get the towel ready."

"Oh I'm not done." I held back a grin, "Also if I win, Ikuto has to do it too."

Ikuto smirked at me, "Well lets just see when you get your butt whooped."

I made a fake frown and grabbed the game gun.

Kukai put in 2 coins, "Get ready to run Amu."

And put on the helmet.

I out the helmet on my head and grinned, "Get ready to face The Pink Punisher."

Kukai froze, "N-no way."

I grinned and pointed at the ultimate high score list, at #1 was the username "The Pink Punisher." Under it was the full name, Hinamori Amu.

Kukai gulped, "I-I'm not scared, your just a girl, you're totally lying!"

"Oh so do I have to go easy on you… Kutau." I grinned, repeating his username.

Kukai's fists turned white grabbing the gun, "Let's just play!"

The screen turned white and Kukai pressed the start button with his quivering finger.

"Let's kill some vermin!" The tough voice on the game said.

Dozens or deer appeared on the screen, and hit almost every one of them.

I saw Kukai shaking.

_Ha! I almost feel sorry for him, I mean, what can I say, I had to do SOMETHING when Ami was singing at home._

I gripped the gun and shot down 16 lions, and 13 men.

I grinned when the great golden vulture appeared on the screen.

I shot at it 134 times in a clock rhythm (it's the only way you can destroy it, but only me and some other top scorers know that).

The Vulture hit the screen in front of Kukai, on its stomach in bullets was the words, "Loser!".

Kukai dropped his gun and fell to the ground.

I grinned and flung the gun back to its place, and took of my helmet.

"You just don't listen do you." I smirked at him.

Ikuto walked back with a pink towel and handed it to me, "Here you go A- whoa… what happened to him?"

Ikuto kicked Kukai a little.

Kukai looked up and pointed at me, "Pink…Punisher."

Ikuto looked over at me and his mouth dropped open, "No way."

I laughed, "Oh don't got saying that "NekoMimi."

Ikuto grinned, "So Pink Punisher, we meet again."

I laughed at him, "Well I don't think you'll be needing that towel."

Ikuto looked down at the towel and his smile disappeared, "Crap…"

I nodded my head, "Now you two better get going…we had a bet you see."

Kukai and Ikuto sulked at walked towards the restroom.

_Oh my god! That was hilarious, and I think that was the first time I've ever seen Ikuto sulking. This is just awesome!_

Ikuto and Kukai started throwing their clothes out of the restroom stalls, (they're aren't any restrooms, just the stalls.

I sneaked up to the stalls and right before they came out, I grabbed their clothes and stuffed them to the bottom of my shopping bags by the entrance.

"Ok you two I'm closing my eyes now go!" I said to them covering my eyes and facing the other way.

"Aww but I thought you wanted to see us with o clothes." Ikuto teased.

"No time for jokes Ikuto! Just do it!" I grinned.

I heard the stalls creak open

"Thanks a lot Kukai." Ikuto groaned.

"Hey! YOU are the one who got ME into this bet!" Kukai snapped.

"Well YOU dragged me into this!" Ikuto retorted.

"Just shut up and run already!" I hissed.

The stalls opened and I heard Ikuto and Kukai quietly walk out.

"You owe us." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see Ikuto and Kukai fully clothed, but with my new all pink clothes.

I burst out laughing, "This is even better!"

I took out my phone and took tons of pictures of Ikuto and Kukai, and posted them on facebook.

"You didn't just." Ikuto started.

Kukai smacked his face, "I'm dead."

Ikuto came up to me in a pink skirt and fleece yellow sweater, "Come on Amu don't do this to us."

Ikuto kissed my cheek.

I put my finger on the end button, "Well I guess…"

Ikuto kissed me on the lips, "Good girl."

I snickered and pressed the send button.

Ikuto pushed away from me, "Why did yo-"

I grinned and closed my phone, "That's what you get when you mess with the Pink Punisher."

**Yay done! Lol don't cha just love this one XD Kukai totally deserved it.**

**But I love him anyways –hugz Kukai-**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**VVVVVVVVV!!!!!! Plz review!!!VVVVVVVVVVVV**


	10. A Nightmare,A Fangirl,A Misunderstanding

**Ok I have to say this chapter was really fun to make! So suspenseful xD lol. **

**Dramatic is fun~ woops I've said too much already!**

**So Enjoi this chapter of Confusing Love!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not take any part in or own any part of Starbucks)**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I ran towards the steal door, my head throbbing and my sides hurting.

"P-please stop it Ikuto!" I screamed at a black figure, running after me.

He made an evil laugh and grabbed the collar of my PJ's, "But I wanna play some more."

Tears were streaming down my face, the figure turned me towards him, I looked up…but instead of Ikuto, it was Tadase.

Tadase pulled me closer and forcefully kissed me on the lips, crushing me against the door, my escape route now blocked.

My ONLY escape route.

Tadase pulled away and yelled at me, "Wake up and figure it out already Amu! You shouldn't be with that jack ass Ikuto! Do you know what he's done to other girls!?"

I shook my head, whimpering, his grip was penetrating my skin.

_How did this all happen!?_

Tadase's eyes were like daggers, "He would forcefully sexually harass them, in ways too young for even us to know! And then he'd break they're hearts and rip them into pieces!"

Tadase's look softened, "I don't want that to happen to you."

More tears flowed out my eyes, I shook my head, "No Ikuto would never do that to me!"

Tadase let go of me and started walking away, "Just be careful." And he disappeared into the darkness.

From the light I saw a shining figure run up to me, "Amu!" Ikuto picked me up and kissed my forehead, "Are you ok?"

More tears formed as I began to look up at him.

"Wake up! Wake up Amu!"

My eyes fluttered open in an instant, I looked around to see I was back in the hotel room, and Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Utau, and Rima were all crowded around me.

Ikuto kissed me, "Are you ok Amu? You were screaming in your sleep."

I gave a scared look to Ikuto.

_Surely he isn't bad… right?_

I began to weep, "Y-you'd never try to hurt me r-right?"

Ikuto held me closer and whispered into my ear, "I'd never do that to you Amu-chan."

Ikuto quickly looked over to everyone and told them to leave us alone for a bit.

Once everyone was gone, Ikuto looked back at me and frowned; "Now why would you think that I would ever hurt you?"

I tried to wipe away some of my tears and hugged him tighter, "Tadase was I-in my dream…and he t-told me that…"

I began crying again and looked down, "You wouldn't hurt me right? I mean…like… you wouldn't try to. Force me to do anything bad. Right?"

I looked back up at Ikuto, his mouth was wide open in shock, I looked back down and sobbed.

_I hate this…_

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"That idiot Tadase! If he went to that telepathist again… Ill never forgive him!" I hissed under my breath, too low for Amu to hear.

"It was terrible. A terrible dream, MAKE IT STOP!" Amu cried into my shirt.

_This dramatic just from a dream? It must have been really bad…poor Amu._

I kissed Amu on the cheek, "Don't worry about it love, your not pretty when you cry… Here."

I handed her a small necko keychain, "This is my lucky key chain, you can hold onto it for now."

That made Amu smile a bit, "Thanks Ikuto."

Amu pushed away from me and hid under the covers, "I-I'm gonna try and go back to sleep, maybe this time I won't have any nightmares."

She put her head under the pillow and it turned quiet.

I frowned and walked into Utau and Kukai's room, closing the door behind me.

Rima and Utau glanced at me with worried looks, "Is she ok?" They said in unison.

I shook my head, "Her dream must have been bad, she included Tadase...That evil little idiot! Torturing her in her dreams like this!"

I smashed my fist against the side table, leaving a dent in the steal.

"What are you talking about? Tadagay- or whatever his name is- is still in Japan." Kukai asked me.

I sighed, "Once when I was 7, I and Tadase were playing in the park… when an old lady asked us if we wanted our fortunes told…

***Flash Back***

"Pass it higher!" Tadase threw me the beach ball, giggling his head off.

I passed it back, "This is as high as I can go!"

An old lady was walking up to Tadase from the old bench, "Hello there little fellows, would you like your fortune told?"

"No thanks," Tadase replied to the women, and tossed me the ball.

"Oh but I do much more… Like giving bad dreams," The lady said.

Tadase stopped passing the ball, "Huh?"

"Say you oh… want to get back at a school bully? I could give them the nightmares of your choice, and as many as you want, for a decent price I may add."

I stopped passing the ball, "I don't have any money, besides fortune telling isn't even real."

"Well if you ever change your mind," The lady handed Tadase a business card and pointed at a black apartment across the road, "Ill be waiting."

***End Flashback***

"Tadase always kept that card, just incase. I always warned him but he never listened." I grimaced, "and now he's doing it to Amu."

I swore under my breath and looked down.

"I'm going out." I said suddenly, I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door.

Utau grabbed my arm, "We'll take care of her."

I smiled, but my smile quickly turned into a frown, "Don't tell Amu just yet…about this being Tadase, she's had enough. We don't want to make it worse."

I walked out the door and into the halls, hands in my pockets; I passed the front desk and walked onto the streets, dodging anyone who passed.

What if Tadase gets to her? What if-

My thought were cut off by a girl raming into me.

I stumbled back hands on my head, "Ow my head!"

The girl picked herself of the ground and looked over to me, "Oh gomen!" she said in Japanese.

I gave her a weird look and said in English, "How the hell do you know Japanese?"

"Oh thank god you speak English! I only speak a bit of Japanese; I learn it from anime and stuff." The girl smiled, "Names Meg, how bout you ."

The girl, Meg was it?, look about 14, she had short brown hair, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a navy blue cat on it (and on the collar was the name, Ikuto, how ironic), and dark blue skinny jeans, in her hand she held 4 Shugo Chara manga books.

"Ikuto," I replied, trying to act cool.

_This isn't Amu so I can't really be all that normal around a random American girl._

"Ikuto!? As in.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!? From Shugo Chara!"

_Oh great another fan girl._

"No as In they made a TV series of my life, I swear to god there are cameras watching my every move right now." I sighed.

"So what's your charas name?" Meg asked.

"Yoru- wait how did you know I have a chara?" I was a little weirded out.

"I know stuff." She giggled, "So where's Amu? She back at the hotel?"

I started backing away, "Ok now your really freaking me out."

Meg laughed, "Come on lets get some coffee. I owe you for hurting your head."

Meg started pulling me into a nearby Starbucks.

"I really don't feel like coffee," I tried to get out of her grip, but it was like an iron bar wrapped around my wrist.

Meg pushed me into a chair and went up to the order counter, a minute later she came back with two large coffees.

I poured the entire cup of coffee out and poured in milk instead.

"Wow you sure like milk." Meg laughed.

Suddenly, cat ears appeared on my head, I put my hands on my head before anyone could see them, everyone except Meg.

_What the hell!? Yoru isn't even here!_

Meg started cracking up, "Yoru isn't even here! How stupid."

"What is your deal anyways!? How the hell do you know so much about me!" I yelled at her.

Meg raised her eyebrows and stirred her coffee with a spoon, "So… what you gonna do about Amu?"

"How-"

Before I could stop anything, I felt Meg's lips on mine.

I heard the bells on the entrance door ring and I heard a gasp, I pulled away from Meg and looked over at the entrance. There was Amu, mouth wide open, with tears in her eyes.

"How…how could you!?" Amu threw open the door and ran out onto the streets.

"No Amu!" I looked over to Meg's seat but she had disappeared.

I ran outside and dashed through the crowd, I saw Amu's pink hair about 50 feet away.

_She's too far!_

"AMU!!!" I yelled out to her.

More and more people blocked my way, slowing me down, and Amu was getting farther and farther away. I kept running, but she suddenly disappeared into the crowd.

_Were the hell did she go?_

I searched the city for hours, asking everyone if they've seen her, but after 5 hours of searching, there was no luck. So I went back to the hotel, and ran back to the rooms.

"Amu… she…she ran off!" I yelled.

Utau ran into the room, "But I thought she went to go get you?"

Everyone dashed into the room to ask what happened, I told them everything, about Meg and the coffee, and how Amu misunderstood.

Utau handed me the room phone, "Call the police, and tell them what happened…we need to find her as soon as possible."

Rima was crying into Nagi's shirt, "I hope we find her soon."

Nagi kissed her on the head, "It'll be fine, the police will help us."

"New York police, Chief Chad Sathsterson speakin'." A man answered.

"Help! My girlfriend ran off in the city!" I said into the phone.

"Please calm down sir, can you give us a description of your girlfriend for our investigators?"

"Yes, her name is Amu, she has pink hair and is wearing a light pink H&M shirt and a black skirt, please find her!" I said, in English, calming myself down a bit.

"Thank you sir we will contact you once we get some information, have a good day."

I put the phone down.

"The Police are looking for her…I hope she's safe…"

My eyes were hidden under my hair as I looked down.

"Why would she misunderstand like that? It's not like her." Nagi looked confused.

"I'm scared Nagi," Rima squeezed him tighter.

"We all are," Sanjou walked into the room, "the police will do they're job and look, all we can do now… is wait."

**Amu's P.O.V**

I shivered from the cold wind coming n though the cracks and holes in the roof, I could hear thunder and rain from outside, this old apartment was all torn and old, It's almost impossible it's still standing.

_Why… Why would he… do this to me...? Maybe… maybe Tadase was right. Ikuto's just a dumb cheater! A dumb! Idiotic! Two timing... lovable… great to be with… h-he wouldn't do this on purpose right? There's no way he'd ever do this! He said… he said he'd never leave me. He'd never lie to me… right?_

I grabbed an old blanket from the floor and wrapped it around me.

_I don't even know were I am…I just kept running…I had to get away_

"Ikuto… you baka!" I yelled, more tears streaming down my face, "If you really love me you'll find me!"

I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out Ikuto's lucky keychain, I gripped it tightly in my hands and threw it onto the ground.

"BAKA!" I fell on the ground and screamed.

_Why…_

**

* * *

**

**Ahhh how suspensfull!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter of Confusing Love xD**

**Please rate!**

**Doki!~**


	11. Alice's Wonderland

**The title says it all ^^ hehe.**

**I'm so glad I got this one out; it took me awhile to think of. I'm having some writers block cause of all this schoolwork. Teachers just think we have all the time in the world, ne?**

**So I now introduce chapter 11! Alice's Wonderland!**

**Doki~**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Amu's P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of burning wood; I quickly sat up and opened my eyes all the way.

There were dozens of men, women, and children dressed in rags and newspaper scattered around the abandoned apartment.

_What the…?_

In a small corner of the room I spotted two men throwing around a small shiny object, Ikuto's keychain.

They opened a window and pretended to throw it out the window, after a while one of them lost their grip on it and dropped it on the edge of the window sill, it was about to fall off when I ran over and grabbed it.

"Don't go throwing other people stuff around like its some piece of junk!" I yelled at them.

The two men looked at each other, then at me, then back at each other and started laughing.

_Huh…oh crap I forgot they don't speak Japanese!_

"Umm, I am uh Amu." I stuttered in English.

One of the men yelled something over to the other corner.

I turned around to see a tall blonde lady, in a leopard skin dress, walking towards me with a ruby red lip gloss smile.

_Well she sure isn't in rags._

The lady walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Ah my beautiful strawberry you've awaken!" She spoke in Japanese

I gave her a weird look, "W-who are you?"

She laughed a bit and smiled at me, "Why my dearie I'm Alice! The previous owner of this apartment, nice to meet you."

Alice looked about 36 maybe… she wore huge diamond earrings and tons of makeup.

I gagged a little then said, "Thank god you know Japanese, So uh… why exactly am I here?"

Alice giggled and turned me towards her and put her newly manicured finger on my nose, "Oh my little Pinky YOU won't be staying here any longer, well not with that pretty face of yours."

"Huh?" I asked.

She giggled again and stood up straight, "I take the cutest and most pretty children from this shack to my mansion! And once they turn too old, or want to go move to one of m other homes, I get a new one."

"Wait what!?' I froze, "Why me?"

"Oh don't be like that darling! Come come your limo is waiting." Alice pushed me outside and into a light pink limo.

**-Arriving at the Mansion-**

Two male maids at the front entrance winked at me and opened up the huge white doors.

_Ooo hotties~ Hold on I have a boyfriend!_

The lobby of the mansion had white pearl marble flooring, with huge pillars aligning the sides of the room. The walls were a light pink with yellow cherry tree paintings on them. And at the far middle of the room was a huge red carpeted staircase. Antiques, tables, and couches filled up the huge space in the lobby, as well as bunches of doors leading to other rooms.

_Woah! This place is huge!_

"Ooo hey guys we got a cutie here. I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Whispered one of the hot servants.

I dug a picture of me and Ikuto hugging in front of time square and showed it to them, along with my middle finger.

_Ikuto why haven't you found me yet…_

"Oh what's wrong my little ramen bowl? Feeling down?" Alice asked me, putting her hands together.

I felt a tear run down my face, but I quickly wiped it away.

"N-nothing Alice… so uh where's my room?" I asked her.

One of the servants brought me upstairs to a big pink room, similar to mine but bigger.

At the far middle side of the room was a huge pink kind sized bed, decorated with hearts and flower patterns. On the walls were bunches of card shapes such as hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds. Paintings of animals hung on the walls; the biggest one was a navy blue cat.

_You're kidding me…_

On the back wall was a big glass door leading out to a balcony, just like the one at home. It overlooked the whole backyard, which was pretty big for New York. Only a few feet away from the door were a glass table with a laptop and desk lamp. Scattered around the room were stuffed animals neatly arranged in piles and random shapes. 3 bean bags surrounded a coffee table in the middle of the room, on top of a fluffy pink rug. On a white cabinet was a yellow CD player, I switched it on and the machine started to play the CD.

Heartful Song began to play out of the player.

_She likes Utau?_

I changed into a pink PJ dress and slipped into some pink slippers.

"You shouldn't revolve everything around your hair." I remembered Utau saying.

Tears started falling down my face as I remembered everyone, and how much fun we had.

_Ikuto... Mina… please find me soon._

I shuffled downstairs to confront Alice about Utau.

She was sitting at an antique tea table, sipping tea from some china, "What is it Amu?"

I walked over to her and tilted my head, "How do you know my name?"

Alice smiled and continued sipping he tea, completely ignoring my question, "How do you like your room?"

"I love it! It's so beautiful! Speaking of which, have you ever heard of Hoshina Utau?" I asked her.

Alice giggled and looked up at me, "I see you've found my CD player. Actually I accompanied her in a concert in Japan, I sing a bit myself. Maybe Ill introduce you one day. She's supposedly here in New York for a tour, we can go see her."

I smiled, "No need, I actually came here with her and some of my friends…but…"

"You ran away," Alice gave me a warm smile, "Boy troubles eh?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Alice.

Alice handed me Ikuto's keychain, "You shouldn't have run from him… he loves you. More than you think."

I gave Alice a confused look, "How…?"

Alice gestured for me to sit down, "Because I went through the same problem."

**_FLASH BACK_**

I saw him… right there… his lips on the other blonde girl.

I dropped the engagement ring, that I had just gotten days ago from him, and screamed, "Kamahi! Why!?"

I ran into my room and locked the door; I went to the back of my closet and pushed in a loose piece of wood. A door knob appeared from the hole in the wood. I pushed it open and ran out into the alleyway of New York.

I kept running, not looking back.

Seconds later a purple haired girl crashed into me, knocking me down.

"Ah I'm so sorry!" She helped me up out of the mud, "Pardon me, I'm Nadeshiko, sorry about that I was in a rush."

"Nadesh...ko?" I asked.

"Hn, that's me." She smiled.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

"She brang me to her hotel room as a sorry and gave me some tea, I told her why I was running… She told me to just wait, and everything would work out… so that next year, I was in this house, Married to the man of my dreams." Alice showed me a big diamond ring on her finger, "I'll never forget that girl… she saved me from the biggest mistake of my life. And I don't want you to have to make the same mistake I did in the beginning."

Alice smiled at me and put her hands on my shoulders, "You can stay here as long as you like, until that boy comes and gets you, and I know he will."

"Thanks so much Alice! You've helped me so much!" I smiled at her and began to walk towards the stairs to my room.

"Oh and one more thing Amu." Alice said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never believe that would never happen," Alice sipped her tea.

I closed my eyes and smiled again. I started walking upstairs.

_Thank you Alice, I don't know what I would've done without you_.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"She's were!?" I gasped.

"Alice Freeta, the richest lady in New York, Amu was taken in by her." Kukai said taking a sip of his Coke.

I pounded my fists on the table, "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! How are we supposed to get into a rich lady's house without being kicked out!?"

Nagi pointed to an Ad. In the newspaper he was reading, "It's called a job."

I looked on the paper.

"Male servants needed! Ages 15-19! Good Pay!"

The ad. Was for Alice's mansion.

"There's only 1 more opening thou," Kukai sighed.

"I'll go! I need to get Amu back." I stood up from the hotel table.

"You go dude!" Kukai raised his soda can.

**-At the Mansion-**

"Ooo well aren't you a nice looking one!" Alice looked me over, "Accepted!"

I sighed, "Ok."

"You're first job will be to clean the pool! In this!" Alice held up a tight Speedo.

I gulped.

T-this is for Amu.

I grabbed the Speedo out of her hands and walked to the nearest bathroom.

In the bathroom I opened my bag and took out the black hair spray. I already had on fake freckles and glasses. I sprayed some black on a blue spot of my hair.

There good to go.

I changed into my –gulp- Speedo and headed outside to the pool.

Amu was outside tanning on one of the spread chairs.

She was wearing the bikini we picked out at the mall.

_-Sigh- She's so cute in it._

She lifted up her sunglasses and looked at me, "Oh a newbie… Hey have I seen you anywhere before?"

I froze and said in a different voice, "Uh no."

"Humph, well start cleanin! You're not here for nothing!" Amu ordered me.

"Stubborn as ever…" I muttered.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Nothing…" I sighed and started cleaning.

Amu went back to tanning, totally ignoring me.

_Amu I missed you so much._

"By the way Newbie, what's you're name?" Amu asked me.

"Well Uh…" I stuttered.

"_Remember, you're not Ikuto, you're Kuto. All you have to do is get close to Amu as Kuto and get her to like Ikuto again, then Kuto will "go back home" and Amu will come back to us. It's as simple as that." I remembered Kukai saying._

"Kuto." I said.

"Ku…to… Like… Ikuto?" I saw a tear roll down Amu's cheek.

"No no! Just Kuto!" I frowned.

_Don't cry Amu. You're not pretty when you cry._

"What?" Amu looked at me.

_Did I just say that out loud?!_

"Uh yea…" Amu raised her eyebrows at me.

A sweat drop fell down my face, "Uhh well Alice told me everything about you and this Ikuto guy so… uh ya."

"Ikuto…" Amu started crying, "I-I'm sorry I'm going to go back inside.

Amu ran inside her arm covering her eyes.

"Amu…" I frowned.

I went back to cleaning the pool, once I was done it was already dark, I walked back inside and walked into the servant bed room.

It was bigger than I thought, with 7 king sized beds, temperpedic to be exact.

And bunches of other random stuff like paintings and instruments.

I spotted a violin in the corner of the room and picked it up.

I brought it outside, it was about night time and I could see all the lights of the city.

I began to play on the violin, relieving some of my stress.

Whenever I was depressed I always played on my father's violin, and it always made me feel better. No matter what kind depression I was in.

I heard footsteps from upstairs as Amu looked down from the balcony.

"Violin?" Amu looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ikuto!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**And so ends this chapter XD**

**The next will hopefully come out soon ^^**

**Please review :D**

**Doki~**


	12. Convention Confusion

**This chapter was inspired by me and my friend Meg-Chan's little story we do every **

**Week. **

**Now presenting Chapter 12:**

**Convention Confusion**

**------------------------------**

**This time I'm using a new closer!**

**~Pitchi Pitchi voice live START! ~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I put on a long, light pink, flowing night dress.

_I love Alice's clothes!_

I smiled at the mirror and brushed my hair a bit, "I wonder… about that Kuto guy… hmmm." I said to myself.

I walked over to my bed and wrapped myself in the silk blankets, and fell asleep.

I woke up to a faint noise outside. I quickly put on my slippers and ran to the balcony.

I opened the glass door and leaned over the edge. The newbie, Kuto, was playing the violin. And the exact same melody Ikuto played to me a couple times in the park. I froze in shock.

"IKUTO!" I yelled down to him.

Kuto looked up at me with a worried face; tears were in my eyes as I finally made out his face, just like Ikuto's. His worried frown turned into a smile as he winked at me and said, "I'd never leave you Amu."

_It really is him! _

"Ikuto!" I yelled again, tears streaming down my face.

I tried to lean out further to see him better, but instead I slipped on the marble and tripped over the ledge.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I plummeted 4 floors down, never slowing down. I saw a flash of black and blue and soon enough I was in Ikuto's arms.

He kissed me and stared into my eyes, "I'd never hurt you. Besides… that Meg girl wasn't really my type… I prefer stubborn pinkettes."

I held onto him tighter, "I missed you so much."

I heard the doors throw open, I looked over to the back doors to see Alice holding a 1940 baseball bat, "Where's the thief! Lemme' at im!"

She looked at me and Ikuto, put her bat down, and smiled, "I knew he'd come back."

A tall muscular man, with dark brown hair, in a white T-shirt and sweat pants walked outside and stood next to Alice, "Ah so this is Amu… and who's this young man? A new servant?"

Alice hugged the man and winked at me, "Kamahi dear this is Amu's boyfriend, Ikuto."

Kamahi smiled at Alice and looked over to me, "Looks like we finally get to meet Amu, I'm Kamahi Freeta, Alice's husband."

I saw a twinkle in Alice's eye, "Oh she knows."

I looked up at Ikuto, "But what's with the freckles, and the hair, and the glasses. Yuck! You look like a nerd."

I fixed his hair, threw his fake glasses on the ground, and wiped away his fake freckles, "There that's much better."

"Aww I thought I looked sexy," Ikuto pouted.

I smacked him in the head, "You look better as regular Ikuto! And you've got all the fan girls to prove it!"

He smirked and kissed me on the forehead, "But do they even matter?"

"Ahhh it's so romantic! I think I'm gonna cry!" Alice wailed.

Kamahi handed her a tissue, and Alice blew into it, "You two –sniff- are so –blows into tissue- cute together!"

I giggled and looked back at Ikuto, "You know you can let me down now."

Ikuto pouted and put me on his shoulders instead, "There."

I banged on his head, "Hey Im not a little kid! Lemme down!!!"

"Well you sure sound like – Ow." Ikuto laughed.

"Hmmf." I crossed my arms on his head.

He swung me back into his arms and kissed me, "Isn't it better just like this?"

I blushed and looked over to Alice, "I guess this means I won't be staying."

Alice frowned and nodded, "But I have to say you were a lot of fun to have here. You should probably stay for the night, since it's already this late."

I nodded, Ikuto carried me and we walked inside with Alice and Kamahi.

Alice looked back to me, "Oh I don't really have any boy's rooms since I usually take in girls….would you two mind sleeping in Amu's room? Her bed is King sized so you two would fit. It's not a problem is it?"

Ikuto muffled a laugh, "King. Ha-ha."

He smiled at Alice and kissed my forehead, "I have not problem with it."

I blushed, "Just let me down already! I can walk!"

He flicked my nose, "I can carry you just fine."

I crossed my arms, "FINE have it your way." But I couldn't help but smile a bit.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

**-The next morning-**

"Welcome home Amu!" Utau and Rima squeezed Amu.

"C-can't breathe!" She stuttered.

Utau let go, "Woops."

Kukai was bothering me about the mansion.

"How big was it? Huge? Were did you go in it? What was your first job? What's Alice like? Did my plan work? Did she find out herself?" Kukai pestered me.

I punched him in the ****, "Shut it you idiot, let me relax."

Kukai fell to the ground his hand between his legs, "Man that hurt! Why'd you have to hit THERE! THERE of all places!?"

I laughed and threw a pillow at him, "That's what you get."

Nagi sighed and sipped his Fresca, "You two never stop."

Utau stood up from the other side of the room and took a pamphlet out of her purse "As a celebration of Amu's return we are going to the New York Anime convention!"

Ikuto sighed, "I'm NOT dressing up as Ikuto from Shugo Chara."

Utau smiled, "Oh you won't be in an Ikuto costume, Ikuto. What do you think of a mermaid's boyfriend?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Why can't I be Luchia!?" I whined to Utau.

We were at the anime convention on Broadway, dressed as characters from Mermaid Melody. I was Hanon, Utau was Luchia, and Rima was Lei **(There are so many ways to say her name I just picked this way). **

"Ya and why am I Lei? Im not like her at all." Rima fumed.

"Suuure Rima…" Utau said, "And I'm Luchia because I have the same kind of hair she has! It's as simple as that!"

I crossed my arms, "Fine."

I looked over at Ikuto who was wearing a Nagisa outfit.

"Were did they even get me a size for this?" Ikuto sighed.

I started laughing, "Haha! You're dressed as a little kid!"

Ikuto picked me up and kissed me on the lips, "But I'm still Hanon's boyfriend."

I smiled and patted his head, "Yep, for a freshman middle-schooler."

He put me down, "Fine be that way, me and Kukai will go get some food, and hopefully get some better costumes."

Ikuto dragged Kukai into the crowd of cosplayers and disappeared.

Nagi ran off somewhere with Rima, leaving me and Utau all alone.

"We've been ditched." I sulked.

"Ya…" Utau sulked with me.

I looked over at the Mermaid Melody stand, "How bout we go check out Mermaid Melody? Then we can look at Shugo Chara?"

Utau nodded and we walked over to the stand.

We bought tons of Mermaid Melody toys, like the magic microphone and bubble maker, just to buy stuff.

After some popcorn we headed over to the Shugo Chara stand and changed into Utau and Amu costumes.

All we had to do was change outfits, no wigs or fake faces needed.

"You know what I hate?" I asked Utau while we watched cosplayers pass by.

"What?" Utau said, eating a Kukai cookie.

"How they practically made a show out of my life! I mean… charas, pink hair? It's like I'm being recorded right as we speak." I said.

Right as I said that a bunch of camera men ran out from behind a wooden picture of Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew.

I sighed.

_How annoying is this…_

From the crowd Ikuto and Kukai appeared in Ikuto and Kukai costumes form Shugo chara.

I jumped out of my seat and hugged Ikuto, "Finally! You were gone for so long! Looks like you found new costumes."

Utau walked over to Kukai, "Aww I liked the Kaito outfit better though."

Ikuto and Kukai gave each other a quick glance and smiled.

I looked up at Ikuto, "What is it?"

Without saying a word they led me and Utau outside the convention into an alleyway.

"Umm Ikuto? Why are we here?" I asked him.

He whispered something to Kukai and kept walking, completely ignoring me.

"Hey Ikuto!" I hit him in the back.

Ikuto turned around and grabbed me arm, and said in an unfamiliar voice, "Ikuto isn't here right now; the Ikuto you're looking for is back at the convention."

I froze in my tracks, this wasn't the real Ikuto and Kukai, and they were cosplayers, very good ones.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Ok I got some strawberry frozen yogurt for A- where'd they go?" I looked around the Mermaid Melody room, but Utau and Amu had disappeared.

"Maybe they went to another anime room?" Kukai said walking up behind me with the ice cream he got for Utau.

"Maybe…," I replied.

I and Kukai went to all the other Anime rooms, but they weren't there.

After awhile of searching I heard my cell phone ring, I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the front screen, Amu's picture appeared on the caller ID.

I flipped my cell open and said, "Where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you two!"

I heard a scream and Amu said into the phone, "Ikuto help us! There are these guys –no! Stop it! Ikuto please! We are in the- Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The line went dead.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kukai grabbed my phone and tried to call back, "She won't answer."

He handed the phone back to me. I put it back in my pocket and frowned.

_What's going on?_

"Wait Ikuto! You don't think it's…?" Kukai stuttered.

I froze, "We have to find them…"

"Right." Kukai nodded.

We ran outside and looked around the entrance, I directed Kukai to go check the parking area while I checked the alleyway's between the apartments.

"We have to find them! Who knows what Tadase has done!?" I pushed Kukai towards the parked cars and ran off into the alley.

I ran through dozens of alleyways with no luck.

_Where could they have be taken…?_

"Why do all good days just turn into a mess!?" I grumbled to myself.

I ran down an alleyway between a perfume shop and a comic store, I could hear screams and shouts, yet no one on the streets seem to notice but me.

_What's WRONG with all these people!?_

I could see four figures looming near the end of the alleyway; I started running faster, "AMU! UTAU!"

I could see two men trying to rip off Amu and Utau's clothes.

_Oh shit!_

"AMU! UTAU!!!!" I yelled.

I saw Amu looking back to see me, she smiled and tried to run towards me, but one of the men caught her by the collar and forced her backwards into a wall.

"Ah!" Amu yelped.

"What the hell man!" I screamed at the guy and gave him my middle finger.

He just smirked and said, "Your girl don't belong to you no more sucka."

"What are you talking about!?" I started walking towards them as they were backing up.

"She's the kings now." The fake Kukai snickered.

"King." I fumed, "That sly little fake king thinks he can just take her!?"

"Yes I do," said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Tadase, Charanaried into his stupid king transformation.

"So pictures just weren't enough for you? Huh Kiddy King? You had to hire men to RAPE her!?" I yelled at him.

"Oh no, no, no, nothing like that, just to lure you out here," Tadase said.

"Ok dude what do you want?" I said putting my hands up, going along with it.

He grinned, "I'm glad you asked."

**Dun Dun…. DUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**What will happen?**

**What is Tadase doing in America?**

**Will Ikuto save Amu and Utau?**

**Where is Nagi and Rima?**

**Will there ever be a peaceful day for everyone?**

**Find out in the next Chapter of…**

**Confusing Love! ~**

**Please review, review, review~ **


	13. Tadase's Comeback

**Evil Tadase returns! What will he do?**

**Will Amu escape?**

**Does Ikuto have enough time?**

**What does 88 minutes have to do with this!?**

**Enough with the questions! I've kept you all waiting for Confusing Love not this xD. **

**Now presenting Confusing Love: Chapter 13:**

**Tadase's Comeback **

**Doki~**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Utau was bound and gagged, and thrown to the side of the alleyway.

"No!" I screamed trying to run towards her. But I was stopped by the fakes.

"Now…" Tadase said, glaring at Ikuto, "Where were we?"

Tadase pressed a button on his coat. A huge cage fell on top of Ikuto from the roof of the apartments next to the alley. It had no floor so Ikuto was swallowed by the heavy bars.

Ikuto glowered at him, "You evil little brat! Let us go!"

Tadase smirked, "Aww is the little kitty trapped?"

_Why…why does this always happen to me?!_

I couldn't do anything but stand there and sob. If I tried to help Id probably get captured too.

_What do I do?_

Now the men were starting to gang up on me, I backed up to the wall, my arms grasping the broken bricks.

I looked in my purse for something to use, I fumbled over blushes and pieces of paper.

I felt a familiar tube of lipstick and pulled it out. It was red and green, and decorated with tiny black dots. In big yellow letters were the words "Danger! Use only in emergency!" I grinned and pulled off the cap.

"_This isn't just any lipstick, it's the worlds most effective pepper spray. It blinds anyone you spray for 78 hours. When you're in New York, keep it in your purse…just in case." Mama had told me on my way out to the airport_.

"Oh no! We are gonna get hit with LIPSTICK!" The fake Ikuto said sarcastically.

I smirked at them and sprayed them both in the eyes.

"SHIT! What the hell was that!?" The fake Kukai yelped.

"I can't friggin see!" The fake Ikuto screamed.

The two fakes ran around covering their eyes with their hands. I snickered and pointed the pepper spray at Tadase.

"You really think pepper spray can hurt me?" Tadase said raising his eyebrows, "Go ahead…try."

I pressed down the spray…but nothing came out. I shook it and tried again. No luck. I flipped the tube to look at the instructions…

"Can only be used twice every five minutes due to toxic pressure," I read out loud.

_What the!?_

I took a worried glance at Tadase and ran over to Ikuto's cage. I hid behind it and grabbed onto the bars, Ikuto spread out his arms- protecting me.

Tadase reached into his pocket, "Now, now, Amu," He pulled out a small silver gun, "Come back or Ikuto gets it."

"No way! You're too young to have a gun!" I hissed.

"I got it from my dad," Tadase replied.

"Liar," I said with a blank expression on my face.

"Well anyways," Tadase said clenching his fists, "Do as I say!"

Ikuto stared at Tadase, "Fine! Go ahead! Shoot me! You'll never do it."

"Ikuto! Don't try and be brave! Are you an idiot!?" I grabbed onto his shirt from between the bars, "He'll kill you!"

"Y-ya! I'll pull this trigger and you'll be gone," The gun shook in Tadase's hand, "I-I won't hold back."

I pulled on Ikuto's shirt, frightened by Tadase's anger. I tried to make him do something…say something… but he just stood there, staring at Tadase.

He pointed somewhere behind Tadase, "What If I told you there was an FBI agent behind you…pointing a gun towards your head?"

"Oh give it up Ikuto." Tadase quickly looked behind him, and then smirked, "You've lost in the end."

"Now," Tadase raised the gun and began slowly walking forward, "Hand her over,"

"IKUTO!" I yelled.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows, "No joke, there really is an FBI agent behind you."

"Pfft, I'm not falling for th-" Tadase was cut off by a 1940's baseball bat, smashing into his head, forcing him to the ground.

A cosplayer in a pink ninja outfit stood behind him, the bat in its hand.

I looked up at Ikuto, confused. He just shrugged, "It didn't HAVE to be an FBI agent…this isn't 88 minutes you know."

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" A familiar voice came from the cosplayer.

The cosplayer ripped off its mask…revealing Alice, beaming with a big smile, "Hello darling."

"Who? What? When? WHY!?" I looked from Alice to Ikuto.

Alice pressed the button on Tadase's coat, and let Ikuto out of the cage.

Still confused I asked, "Exactly what's going on?"

Ikuto laughed and looked at Alice, "Good work." He then showed me a keychain tied to his Kaito outfit. It had a small red button on it that glimmered in the darkness. He pushed it and looked over to Alice. I heard a faint "beep" come from Alice's pocket.

She pulled out a similar keychain with tiny holes in it, "I gave Ikuto that keychain before you left. Just incase something bad happened." She pointed to the keychain, "There's a micro phone in Ikuto's keychain, so whenever he pushed the red button…"

Ikuto pressed the button and spoke into it, "She hears everything out of the speakers in hers."

"Why wasn't I in on any of this!?" I yelled at Ikuto.

He winked at me and put his hand on my head, "You're a terrible actress."

I crossed my arms, "Then what about Tadase? Was that fake too?"

Ikuto turned serious, "No he actually did all this. Now next time make sure you don't just run off! Bad things can happen like this. We don't want Tadase hurting you anymore."

I frowned and looked over at Alice, she was untying Utau in the corner of the alley.

Utau spit on the ground, "Yuck! That gag thing tastes terrible."

She looked up at Alice and smiled, "Long time no see Alice, how have you been?"

Alice grinned and started playing with Utau's hair, "Oh I've been good. Are you alright?"

"Ya…I am now. But Jeez that scared me half to death! The fake Kukai freaks me out!" Utau pouted.

As if one cue, Kukai ran into the alley way with Rima and Nagi huffing and puffing, "Is everyone…o-ok?"

Utau jumped up and ran to hug Kukai, "Ah I missed you Kukai! The fake you was scary!" I saw a single tear run down her cheek.

Nagi walked over to Tadase and stepped on his leg, "Yep he's out cold."

Kukai looked over to Nagi, "Ya. Now we better get outta here. He may regain conscious any minute now."

Rima frowned, "What should we do with him?"

Nagi shrugged, "Leave him here I guess."

Ikuto grinned at Nagi, "I have a better idea."

-----------_------------------------_-------------------_--------------------------------------_-----------------_-----

Ikuto wiped his hands on his shirt, "That'll do."

Tadase was head first in the garbage, his frilly outfit shredded, and to top it all of… a MAJOR wedgie that will hurt for days.

Ikuto twirled Tadase's crown on his finger, "Well then…Let's go."

He flung the crown into a sleeping hobo's lap.

The hobo woke up and gasped at the gold crown, "Thank you so much sir!"

I giggled, but immediately stopped when I got a weird feeling in my stomach. One of the fakes had kicked me in the stomach while I was trapped in the alley way. A big purple and black bruise marked an X shape on the side of my stomach. I lifted up my shirt a little to see there were more than just that huge bruise. But dozens more smaller ones, scattered around my stomach. I heard a gasp and looked up. Ikuto was clenching his teeth, his knuckles turning ghost white. I quickly pulled my shirt down and frowned.

"The next time I see that dumb jack ass," Ikuto hissed, "Ill never forgive him."

**~At the hotel~ **

Everyone went to their rooms, tired and wearing from today in the alley. We all changed into our PJ's for the night.

While I was in the bathroom, getting changed. I let out all my tears, sobbing over the sink. I tried to keep quiet, so Ikuto wouldn't worry about me. But after a bit, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Amu, you ok?" Ikuto asked, "You've been in there for a while."

"I-I'm fine," I croaked to the door.

I heard a click and Ikuto walked into the bathroom. I quickly covered my eyes, hiding my tears.

"Don't worry Amu." Ikuto wrapped his arms around me, "Go on…cry. Let it all out."

I put down my hands and looked at him. I burst into tears, crying into his chest, "When will this end?!"

He ran his fingers through my hair, "Soon Amu… Soon."

* * *

**Gomen for such a short chapter, but I hope you all liked it ^^**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Tadase ever stop this madness?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Confusing Love~!**

**Doki~**


	14. Luchia and the Big Splash

**Finally, another chapter XD!**

**Sorry it took so long, my boyfriend deleted my draft of this chapter "accidentally" T_T. So I had to restart with the notes I had (I have an idea notebook I carry around, incase something pops into my head). And this is a longer chapter than I would usually type. But anyways, it's out now so yayness! **

**This chapter (and the next) is dedicated to all my Role-Play friends on the SC forum (SC RPers: You'll know why soon). And also to everyone who reads this Fan Fic :D It makes writing so much more exciting to know that so many people like it^^**

**Now introducing, the long awaited, chapter of Confusing Love:**

**~Luchia and the Big Splash~**

**I hope you enjoy :3**

**Doki~ **

* * *

****

Amu's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" Kukai whined as he flopped back in his seat.

Utau took off her sunglasses and laughed, "You're so lazy Kukai, and we'll be at the Connecticut shoreline in a couple minutes."

"What the hell is Connecticut?" He mumbled, putting his head in Utau's lap.

"It's part of the U.S," I told him.

"And It has some of the best beaches next to California," Utau stated, proud that she remembered the quote from that newspaper we read yesterday.

I perked up at the sound beach, _'I hope we get to go to a good one._'

We were all in the limo, driving through some city in CT. We'll be staying at Sanjo-san's private beach house for about two days, and then we'll go back to hotel, just in time for Utau's first tour concert.

We passed a large sign encrypted with English writing, so I couldn't understand it. But soon enough, I knew what it meant. We drove through two large white gates, revealing a huge sea of sand. The beach!

"Thank god! I've had enough of Kukai's groaning!" Ikuto unbuckled me and carried me out of the car, bridal style.

"Hey! Lemme down! What, is this becoming a habit of yours!?" I squealed, as I flailed his arms.

"I thought you would think it was romantic," Ikuto pouted.

I giggled and stuck out my tongue.

When he finally set me down, I quickly ran over to the sand and smiled.

"A~a what a nice day, it's so warm out," I said, sticking out my arms for the heat.

Utau and Rima ran onto the sand behind me, jumping up and down from the hot sand. Although I didn't seem to notice.

"The perfect temp. to tan!" Utau squealed, bringing out a purple beach chair, decorated with white butterflies.

"Butterflies," Rima shrugged, "Figures."

We giggled and set up our beach chairs.

Mine was a longer, pink, one, it had tons of white swirls around it, and it fit nicely.

I put on my sunglasses and smiled, "And the best part is, no one to bother us," I crossed sat down in my chair and crossed my legs.

**-After awhile of tanning-**

Suddenly, I felt myself being moved.

"Ah earthquake!" I yelped, gripping onto my chair.

I took of my shades and looked down; Ikuto was carrying me towards the water with a huge sly grin on his face.

"Hey what are you doing!? You freaked me out!" I yelled, banging on his head.

"We think you girls have been tanning a bit TOO long," He snickered.

"We?" I asked, looking around. Kukai and Nagi were on either side of Ikuto, carrying the flailing/screaming Utau and Rima.

"Nagi! Please no~o!" Rima sobbed, fake crying.

"Gomen Rima, But I was forced to do it," Nagi sighed.

I switched my gaze over to Utau and Kukai.

"If your don't put me down RIGHT NOW ill never help you clean your Hello Kitty Doll collection ever again!" Utau squirmed in his arms.

Kukai quickly covered his mouth and shushed her, "Shut it! You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

My eyes finally trailed back to Ikuto and the upcoming water, only 5 feet away.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as Ikuto threw me into the water.

After I broke through the surface I opened my eyes to look around. The water was fairly clear, but my eyes still stung from the salt. I swum around, spotting a unmoving figure to the right of me. I swam over to see… a girl!?

Although my vision was blurred I could still make out her features. The girl has long brown flowing hair, a pink and white hibiscus flower tangled in with her hair. She wore a light pink bikini and matching flip flops with hearts on them. I could tell she was about my age, maybe older, but I was running out of air. I quickly picked her up and brought her to the surface. Using all of my strength, I lugged her onto the sand.

"Ikuto! Mina!" I huffed, "H-help! I found a g-girl in the water!"

Ikuto looked over towards me with wide eyes; he quickly ran over and got on his knees, checking her pulse.

"She's not dead, but she need oxygen," Ikuto stated, a confused look on his face.

Nagi suddenly appeared behind Ikuto and gently pushed him out of the way. He sat down on his knees and began pumping his hands against the girl's chest.

"Don't worry I know CPR," Nagi said and blew air into the girls mouth.

Rima frowned and pretended to faint, "Oh no I can't breathe, and can someone do CPR?"

Kukai smirked and raised his hand, "I know CPR."

Rima's eyes flew wide open, and she quickly sat up, "I'm better! It's a miracle!"

Kukai raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Attention hogger."

Moments later, the girl opened her big eyes, big and hazel, and sat up. She looked around franticly, as If she was looking for something.

"Ichigo!? Mint!? Where are you!?" She said worriedly, digging in the sand.

She quickly stood up and ran towards the water, and jumped in.

"Well THAT was unexpected," Kukai murmured.

Seconds passed, and she finally came out of the water, holding two colorful egg shaped objects.

The objects began to move and two small charas escaped.

**(Here's a link for a picture of the charas (since they're the charas I made up for myself lawl), _by me_, I was too lazy to describe them lol… **

**Pink Chara(Ichigo): ****.com/albums/ab273/AmuletNicoChan/?action=view¤t;=**

**Blue Chara(Mint): ****.com/albums/ab273/AmuletNicoChan/?action=view¤t;=**

**The girl (Luchia Fujioka)(just so you can see what she looks like): ****.com/albums/ab273/AmuletNicoChan/?action=view¤t;= )**

The pink chara floated around the girls head and squealed, "Ah! That was scary! My egg

Was leaking!"

The chara halted in her tracks as she looked over at us, "Ooo normal people! Fun!"

She snickered and floated over to Ikuto, the pink chara plopped herself on his head and

yelled over to the girl, "Hey Luchia, look! Doesn't he look like a cat?!"

'_So her name is Luchia…'_

Luchia quickly ran over to Ikuto and grabbed the chara off Ikuto's head, "Don't be rude, Ichigo." She scolded the chara.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at the chara, "Of course I look like a cat, why do you think I'm so hot and sexy?" He laughed and pulled me closer to him, "See? She can't take her eyes off me."

I slapped him in the back, "Oy don't bring me into this!"

"Gasp! My cover is blown!" The chara said dramatically.

Luchia giggled, "Thanks for helping me everyone, I'm Luchia Fujioka **(I switched around her name so it sounds better, so her first name really is Luchia and her last is Fujioka, but for everyone else it's the same as it usually would be in Japan ^^). **But you can all just call me Luchia. And I guess you can see charas... these are mine. Ichigo," Luchia pointed to the pink chara, "And Mint."

Luchia held out her hand, and the blue chara flew from behind her head, flew onto her hand, and bowed.

"Konichiwa," She said in a sweet voice.

"Just don't make her angry," Luchia whispered to me, pretending to slit her throat.

"I'm Hinamori Amu

A pair of white sunglasses appeared on her head, "You've got to help me! I'm lost and I almost drowned and," She fell to the ground and yawned, "I'm tired!"

I gave her a crazed look, "Slow down a sec, what happened exactly?"

"Ok, so I came to America to go on vacation with my boyfriend, Rai, and some friends," She began, starting to stand up again, "We went out on a cruise in Florida, which was supposedly going to New Jersey… One night,

Rai and I went out onto the sky deck to check out the full moon and the stars," She blushed, but then her face turned serious, "That's when things got crazy… a passenger on the ship got terribly drunk, so he brought out his gun and went around the whole boat… threatening everyone… soon enough he climbed up to the sky deck and threatened to shoot Rai and me. Rai…he saved me, he pushed me into one of the small rowboats connected to the side of the boat. Once my rowboat hit the water… I heard gunshot," a tear fell down her cheek, "I didn't see what happened, but I definitely heard the gunshot." She looked up at me, tears flowing down from her face, "Please, You have to help me find him! I need to know if he's alright!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a sincere smile, "It's ok Luchia, we'll help you find him," I looked back at everyone, "Ne, Mina?"

Ikuto smirked at me, "Sounds fun, I'm in."

Kukai gave me a sly grin, "Interesting, me too."

"Sure," Nagi nodded.

Rima hugged Nagi's arm, "If Nagi's doing it, Ill do it."

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Utau squeeled, putting her fist in the air, "Go, go let's go Team Utau!"

"Team Utau?" Kukai crossed his arms, "It should be Team Jack."

"No~ Utau," Utau stuck out her tongue.

"Jack," Kukai tuck his tongue back out at her.

"Utau!" She retorted.

Kukai kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled, "Jack."

Utau blushed and crossed her arms, "F-fine."

"It should be Team Amuto," Ikuto smirked at me.

My face turned bright red, "W-well how about team Luchia? We ARE helping her," I suggested.

"Ya!" Rima and Utau agreed in unison.

"Pfft, Team Phoenix would be way better," Kukai shrugged.

"Ya!" Ikuto and Nagi nodded.

Me and Utau quickly grabbed Luchia and exclaimed, "Team Luchia!"

"Team Phoenix!" The boys yelled back at us.

"Team L-"

"SHUT UP!" Luchia screeched, a pair of blue goggles appearing on her head, now replacing the sunglasses, "WE HAVE MORE IMPORTAT THINGS TO DO THAN PICK A STUPID TEAM NAME! OUR TEAM NAME WILL BE TEAM MIDNIGHT! NOW LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND LOOK FOR RAI ALREADY!"

Silence~

"Who knew she had it in her," Kukai whistled.

Luchia's goggles disappeared as she walked up to Kukai and flicked his nose, "Course I did, now…. We need a boat."

Utau flipped out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial, "Omakase!"

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I shaded my eyes as I looked up at the speed boat being dropped into the water from a huge machine. It was waaay bigger than a normal speed boat; Utau says it could hold up to 27 people.

"I'm just glad she didn't get the yacht," I sighed to myself.

I walked over to Utau, who was, of course, tanning again with the other girls. Even Luchia was lying down on a chair, trying to get some sun.

"Oy, girls, boat is here. Don't make us throw you in the water again," I said, kicking some sand at Amu, playfully.

"What was that for?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"For being lazy, now come on," I picked her up and swung her over and around my shoulder, holding her by her feet so she hung upside down like a rag doll.

"Ok now you've gone too far!" She yelped, trying to grab onto something so she wouldn't swing.

I laughed, "Ha~ you're so fun to tease." I swung her back into my arms, and held her bridal style, "But that's what makes you cute," I kissed her passionately on the lips and winked.

Amu's face turned bright red, "Hehe, I guess."

I set her down and pushed her towards the boat.

She ran up the ramp and beckoned me over, "Now come on we gotta help Luchia find HER boyfriend, I know I'd be devastated without mine."

I grinned and nodded, following her onto the boat.

'_And somehow a day of relaxation and fun is turned into a rescue mission, this is SO America.'_

**-45 minutes later-**

"A-a I think I'm going to be sick," Rima moaned, leaning over the edge of the speed boat, her face a bright lime green.

Nagi was behind her trying to comfort her with some of her favorite gags, "Bala Balance! Eto… What's up with that!? What's up with that!? Ano…"

Two words: Wasn't working.

"Oky Luchia, which ay should we go?" Amu asked Luchia.

"Well…the cruise ship goes to a New Jersey dock so…" Luchia pulled a compass out of her bikini pocket and pointed to the right, "Southwest!"

Luchia's charas, Ichigo and Mint, flew up to me with curious gazes, drawing my attention away from Luchia and Amu.

"Hmm…" Ichigo scratched her head while floating around me, looking me over, "Oy, blue haired dude, how old are you?"

I gave her a weird look and ignored her.

"Hey! Answer my question!" Ichigo kicked my cheek, "I don't take no for an answer!"

"18," I sighed, digging my hands into my pockets. I felt something, paper? I fished a crumbled piece of paper out of my pocket.

"God Lottery: The wackiest lottery you'll ever find." I read out loud, looking over the colorful lottery ticket.

"God lottery!?" Utau said, grabbing the ticket from my hands. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the paper, "Oh-mi-god! This week's prize is a mansion with a lifetime supply of waffles! We MUST win!"

She handed me the ticket and gave me an I-will-kill-you-if-you-lose-this look, "DON'T LOSE IT!"

"Jeez, Utau and her waffles…" Amu sighed.

I laughed, "Took the words right outta my mouth."

**Random side story:**

"And so our hero's continued to look fo-"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the voice.

"I'm the _mysterious _voice that announces what is going on to everyone," The voice replied.

"So your pretty much an announcer?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much," The voice replied.

Ichigo began to float away, "Oh, ok."

"Wait come back!" The voice yelped, "Don't you want to listen to my explanation?"

"Not really," Ichigo replied, flying away once again.

"Wait come back!" The voice yelled after her.

Ichigo paused, "Seriously? Can we just get back to the story now? This is sorta wasting time."

"Fine…" The voice grunted.

"And so…I am ignored once again…"

**(Yes, weird I know but I HAD to put it in xD)**

**Back to the story**:

As we continued through the ocean, the wind began to pick up speed. The wind helped us move faster, but it also made it totally freezing outside. Rain began to fall along with the wind, making it even worse than it needed to be. Everyone but me had already taken a coat from below the deck, so I went down to get one alone. When I opened the coat closet there was only coat left…a big, fluffy, navy blue Eskimo coat.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," I groaned as I fit myself into the jacket and waddled back upstairs.

"It was so-" Amu cut herself off once she saw me coming up the stairs. She covered her mouth and started laughing her head off. She fell to the ground, still laughing and pointing at me.

"What?" Utau asked, following Amu's hand over to me. She quickly fell down on the ground and joined Amu in her laugh fest, pointing and laughing.

Once Amu got a hold of herself, she stood up, walked over to me, and patted my head, "What a cute kitty, ~nya," She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "I AM a cat you know."

She hugged me and smiled, "Oh~ you know I'm just playing."

After another boring hour of searching, we still had no luck. We asked fishermen and other residents on their boats but they didn't know anything. Thankfully, the wind died down at a point and it got warmer. Maybe a little TOO warm. So we all took off our coats, and Kukai, Nagi, and me were forced to take off our shirts off…by the girls.

"This trip just got way better," Amu whispered to Utau and Rima.

"Yes, yes! Kukai has a 6 pack," Utau squeeled.

"Same with Nagi," Rima giggled.

"And Ikuto has an 8 pack," squeeled with Utau.

"SO SEXY!" They all squeeled in unison.

"How much better can this vacation get?" Amu laughed.

"If you girls took off YOUR shirts," Kukai snickered.

Ikuto and Nagi snickered with Kukai, "Ya, girls."

**Amu's P.O.V**

Our jaws dropped.

"They…" I began.

"Heard us…" Rima continued.

"Didn't they?" Utau hung her head.

"Yep," The guy replied, high fiving each other.

"Our boyfriends are perverts," We said in unison.

"Aw come on girls take your shirts off, we won't bite." They said, evil grins on their faces, as they started creeping towards us.

"RUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, running down the stairs below the deck with Utau and Rima.

"What the heck Amu?" Utau pouted, "I would have done it."

My eyes grew wide.

"We all would have Utau," Rima patted her back.

My face turned bright red, "I wouldn't have! And neither would Luchia! Ne, Luchia?" … no reply.

I looked around the room, "Luchia?"

"Where did she…go?" Rima wondered.

"She wasn't upstairs either," Utau put her hand on her chin.

"You don't think…" I asked.

"That she…" Rima said.

"Oh shit," Utau exclaimed.

We took a quick glance at each other and dashed upstairs, totally ignoring that our boyfriends were having a perverted moment.

"Luchia's gone!"

* * *

**Dun…Dun…Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**What a long chapter! My fingers hurt~ -rubs hands-**

**But it was worth it xD I loved writing this chapter! (Even if it took me half the day to try and remember what I wrote)**

**Now…**

**What happened to Luchia?**

**Will everyone be able to find her?**

**Have the boy recovered from their perverted stage yet? (I dont want them too .)**

**Where are they anyways?**

**Find out in the next chapter of…**

**Confusing Love 3**

**Doki Doki~**


	15. Ruchia Forever!

**Nico: Konichiwa!**

**Luchia: Some of you may recognize us from 31 Days…**

**Nico: And now we are here too!**

**Luchia: Ok so for all of you who don't know us…**

**Nico: I am Nicole the writer of this Fanfic (and 31 Days ^^) But you may all call me Nico~**

**Luchia: And I am Nico's friend Luchia, you may recognize me from the previous chapter, but now I am here in the intro.**

**Nico: OMG so you disappeared to here!?**

**Luchia: No! This isn't the story it's just the intro!**

**Nico: -scratches head- I don't get it**

**Luchia: You need serious help my friend**

**Nico: Wafflez!?**

**Luchia: -sigh- Well I will now introduce the next chapter**

**Nico: Me too!**

**Nico & Luchia: Confusing Love: Chapter 15!**

**Nico: "Ruchia Forever!"**

**Nico & Luchia: Enjoi!**

**Doki~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Luchia is gone!" I yelped to the guys.

Nagi snapped out of his perverted state and blinked, "What?"

"We can't find her anywhere," Rima wept real tears and clutched onto Nagi's arm.

Nagi cuddled Rima in his arms and began to comfort her with a song, Hana Temagi.

Utsuri iku kisetsu wa itsumo

(Seasons always come and go)  
isogiashi de doko e iku no

(But where are they going at such a fast paste?)  
Kaze ga sotto mado wo tataki

(The wind beats against the window gently ;)  
tooi kuni no tabi e izanau

(I get an invitation to travel to a far-off land)  
Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne nakanaide

(Ill be gone for a bit, So don't cry.)  
Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa

(Let's make a pinky promise  
That we will certainly meet again)  
Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa

(One, two, the flower petals)  
horori chiri yuku no ni

(Scattered and disappeared in a remote country)  
Hanare gataki omoide wo hitori nagameteita

(I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with)  
Deai wakare mata deai

(And though people meet, depart, and then meet again)  
hito mo meguru keredo

(In some kind of cycle)  
Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa

(This time spent with you)  
daiji na takaramono

(Has been an important treasure)  
Zutto wasurenai wa

(I never want to forget it)

By the time the song ended, we were all fast asleep (all except Nagi). Even Rima was dozing off in Nagi's arms.

Nagi sighed, "Jeez it happens EVERY TIME."

He quickly prodded Rima awake and walked over to the others to wake up me and Utau.

"Ikuto just took his pants off, and his boxers and really fricken tight," Nagi whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open and I stood up and looked around, "Oh my god where?!"

Nagi pointed to the sleeping Ikuto and laughed.

I bitch slapped him on the cheek, "Perverted freak!"

While Nagi went to wake up everyone else, I walked over to Ikuto and nudged him awake.

"Ikuto, come on wake up!" I kicked him lightly with my foot.

Slowly, Ikuto stood up in front of me, his head lowered so I couldn't see his face.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered, taking a step back.

Ikuto quickly grabbed my arm, lifted his head, and snickered, "Take you shirt off now…Amu."

"Ah! He's still in his perverted state!" I yelped, trying to run away, but Ikuto just pulled me closer.

A huge grin slid across his face as he tried to lift my shirt up.

"Let-me-go...PERVERT!" I screamed, wriggling around.

Suddenly, my foot slipped on Ikuto's shoe, and before I knew it I fell onto the ground, my shirt ripped into two…did I mention I forgotten to put on a bra today?

I quickly covered myself with my arms and stood up slowly, facing Ikuto.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and kicked him right in the-

"Aw shit! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Ikuto winced and fell onto his knees, clutching the remains of my shirt.

He looked up at me, snapping out of his perverted state, "Uhhh eto… sorry about that Amu."

He blushed a bit.

'_Oh my god…did he just…blush!? Oooo how cute! I've never seen him blush before –squeals- Kawaii!... Wait that's not the point!'_

My face was burning fire truck red, "I don't have any more clothes you stupid cat!" I yelled flailing my arms.

'_Oh crap did I just-'_

Ikuto's jaw dropped, blood trickling out of his nose **(for those of you who don't know, in anime and manga, whenever a guy gets a nose bleed, like how Ikuto just did, it means there minds are going all perverted and stuff ^^), **"Uhhh…"

I gasped, quickly covering myself and dashing below the deck. I threw open the closet doors and searched for something to wear.

"Come on~ there ha to be SOMETHING in here!" I groaned, picking up a pair of pants.

"Amu," A husky voice said from behind me.

My eyes widened, I quickly ran into the closet and slammed the doors shut, "W-what do you want?" I muffled.

'_Jeez Ikuto just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough already?'_

"Amu, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to rip your shirt off…here," Ikuto took off his shirt and put it on the door handle, "Take mine, I don't need it," He shrugged, "I don't mind if I get cold."

I cracked open the door a bit and grabbed the shirt.

I threw it on and slowly walked out of the closet, "T-thanks," I stuttered.

Ikuto pulled me closer to him, and picked me up, holding me bridal style, "Don't worry bout it," He kissed me softly on the lips.

I passionately kissed back and smiled, I could smell something in the air…cologne? **(Gah I have no idea how to spell cologne so work with me people, if I spelled it wrong gomen o.o), ** I smelled Ikuto's shirt and giggled, **"**Oooo cologne."

He grinned and put me down, "Maybe."

I laughed, "Well now we have bigger problems, we need to find Luchia."

"We found Luchia!" Utau yelled from the top deck.

"Well that was easy," I raised my eyebrows and pulled Ikuto upstairs.

In the middle of the deck was a girl in a long pink dress. Her brown hair has hot pink highlights in them along with a pair of white sunglasses. She had a long black and white stripped scarf wrapped around her neck. Long white gloves covered her arms and hands, and a glass script was held in her left hand. And finally, on her feet, she wore white ballet shoes.

"Who's that?" I asked Utau.

"It's Luchia of course!" Utau replied, pointing to the girl.

I titled my head, "THAT is Luchia?"

"Hn," Luchia smiled at me, "It's my charnari with Ichigo: Secret Actress."

"But why are you in your Charnari?" Nagi asked her.

"Well I thought that if I got a better view of the ocean, I might find the cruise ship, so I Charanaried with Ichigo and flew up into the sky to get a better view," She giggled, "And I found the ship!"

She pointed into the distance and sure enough, a white cruise ship was making its ways through the sea.

Utau looked up at the driver of the boat and gave him a hand signal, "Contact the boat, tell them Utau and friends will be boarding momentarily."

The driver nodded began to radio the cruise ship.

"Let's go find Rai," Utau smirked.

**-On the cruise ship-**

"Well that was fast… we didn't even need to pay," Kukai whistled.

Utau shrugged, "Apparently the captain is a huge fan of me."

"Wahhh~," Rima's eyes sparkled, "Look at all the activities."

A star and tear drop face paint appeared on Rima's cheeks, "Lets go Nagi!"

She grabbed Nagi's arm and speed away into the crowd.

"Well that was.." Ikuto sighed.

"Unexpected," I finished for him.

Utau flipped out a map of the ship and showed it to me, "We need to find the nurses cabin, if Rai is still alive he might be there."

"Rai!?" Luchia called out into the crowd, "Rai are you here!?"

"Luchia!!!!!!!!!" A voice said from the crowd.

Luchia gasped, "Kiran!?"

A tall brunette dressed in a short beach dress ran out from the crowd and gave Luchia a huge hug, "Oh my god Luchia I can't believe you alive! I was so friggin worried about you! Charm, Akira, and everyone else went home already! But I was like, "No way I'm not leaving without Luchia" and here you are!"

"I missed you so much Kiran!" Luchia hugged her back and smiled.

But Luchia smile soon faded, "Rai? Where is he?"

Kiran frowned, "Dead…"

Luchia's mouth dropped, "W-what?"

Kiran looked away then looked back, a huge grin on her face, "Ya dead! Dead without you! He's been going crazy! Dropping around all day with Krad, staying in his room all the time, he's missing you like an angel would miss its wings."

Luchia beamed, "Really? He's alright?"

Kiran nodded, "Just a couple bruises here and there, turns out the gun that man has was only a be be gun so Rai only has a tiny cut on his arm."

Luchia had tears flowing out of her eyes, "Where is he?"

"Hmmm… he should be in your room," Kiran scratched her head, "Or he's just mopping off somewhere. If I see him Ill tell you."

Luchia smiled and nodded.

Kiran looked behind her at me Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai, "Who are they?"

Luchia looked back at us, "Oh these are my friends, they helped me find the cruise ship."

Kiran's jaw dropped, "I-I-Is that? H-Hoshina U-U-Utau?"

Utau grinned and winked, "In the flesh."

"Oh my god! I love your music! This is so awesome! I actually got to meet you!" Kiran pulled a marker and a notebook out of her pocket, "Can I have you autograph? A photo? Please?"

Utau laughed and waved her hand, "Sure, sure," She looked back at me, Ikuto, and Kukai, "Ikuto, Amu, you go with Luchia to fid Rai, I'll stay here with Kukai and Kiran."

I nodded, "Sure."

Luchia grabbed my arm and pulled me down a hallway, "Come on, come on he's got to be here somewhere!"

"368, 369….370! Here it is!" Luchia slid to a stop in front a big light blue door, on the door in dark blue letter was "Room 370".

Luchia pulled a room key out of her bikini and slid it across the validation key.

She quickly opened the door and ran inside, "Rai!"

The room was light blue, with paintings of fish and coral scattered around the walls. There was a small glass table in the corner of the room with multiple bath soaps and coffee cups. Two big windows were at the back wall over a huge light blue water bed.

Sitting on the bed was a teenage boy, about Ikuto's age. He had amber orange hair and emerald eyes. He wore a tan collared shirt and brown khakis, on his feet he wore a pair of black flip flops.

"Rai!" Luchia squealed and hugged the guy.

"L-Luchia?" He replied, his eyes wide, "Your alive?"

"Of course I am silly!" She smiled, "I'm so glad I found you again Rai!"

Rai hugged her back, running his hands down her hair, "I'm glad I found _you_."

He titled her head up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Aheem," Ikuto coughed.

I elbowed him and hissed, "Hey don't ruin their moment!"

Rai looked up at Ikuto, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Amu, and this is my boyfriend, Ikuto," I told him.

"Yo," Ikuto made a peace sign with his fingers.

"The helped me find the cruise ship," Luchia told Rai.

Rai grinned at Ikuto, "Thanks."

"No prob man," Ikuto grinned back at him.

I blinked and smiled, "I'm so glad we found you, Luchia was so upset."

Rai pulled Luchia closer and smiled at her, "You really missed me?"

"Of course!" Luchia responded, hugging him once again.

"Well I guess we gotta get going," Ikuto looked at me, "Utau has a concert in 2 day's so we should get back to the beach."

"Hn," I nodded and looked back at Luchia, "It was nice being with you Luchia, I hope we meet up again sometime in Japan."

Luchia frowned, "Awww you have to leave already? I probably wont see much of you in Japan… I mean… you probably live no wear near Seyo-"

"Did you just say Seyo?" I interrupted her.

"Ya, I go to Seyo academy, and Rai goes to the high school." She replied.

Me and Ikuto's jaws dropped, "You two live in Seyo?"

"Ya," Luchia blinked, "why?"

"W-we live there too," Ikuto told her.

Luchia smiled, "No way! I've never seen you two! How weird!"

'_But we are both like the most popular people in our school How could you NOT know us?,'_ We both thought.

"Well then I guess we'll see you back in Seyo," I laughed nervously and grabbed Ikuto's hand, pulling him out the door, "bye!"

**-45 minutes later-**

"And the winner of the ultimate prize is…Ikuto and Amu!" The announcer said through the megaphone, "Congratulations you two won a chance to go on the ultimate game show in New York City… "Can you handle that!" with four friends!"

We were all on the main deck, saying our final goodbyes and doing some last minute shopping in some of the stores the boat had, when the announcer jumped onto the stage near the front of the deck and began telling the audience the winners of today's contests.

"What!?" I yelped looking at Ikuto, "Huh!!!!!!!!!??????"

Ikuto scratched his head, "Well while you Utau, and Rima went to the free makeup samples I signed us up for a contest, I didn't think we'd win."

"Awesome! We get to go on a game show!" Rima squealed, "Shugoi!"

We all walked up to the announcer at the stage.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Announcer… when exactly is the game show?" I asked.

"Tonight of course!" He replied.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

**Nico: OMG I wanna go on a game show too!**

**Luchia: No**

**Nico: But-**

**Luchia: No!**

**Nico: Buuuuuut-**

**Luchia: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nico: Hmmf, well anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Luchia: Nico was feeling really pervy at the beginning of the chapter so that explains the pervyness **

**Nico: Hehe I just had Lay's potato chips so of course me was pervy**

**Luchia: Well anyways please Review**

**Nico: R & R!**

**Luchia: What will happen in the game show?**

**Nico: Who will be the host?**

**Luchia: Will an unexpected rival be joining them?**

**Nico: Find out in the next chapter of…**

**Nico & Luchia: Confusing Love!~**


	16. Can You Handle That?

**Nico: Omg game show!**

**Luchia: -sigh- You just HAD to put yourself into the story didn't you**

**Nico: Huh? What are you talking about Luchia-chan? I don't have blue eyes, and I have hazel eyes**

**Luchia: I think you know… and you just changed that so you wouldn't look like Luchia!**

**Nico: I don't have a tattoo either! I'm too young!**

**Luchia: But you just added that for fun!**

**Nico: Ring Ding Dong xD**

**Luchia: What the-?**

**Nico: SHINee's new song! **

**Luchia: You're really into singing aren't you?**

**Nico: Fumu, Fumu! Now to introduce the chapter**

**Luchia: Oh right!**

**Nico: Now introducing…**

**Luchia: Confusing Love: Chapter 16…**

**Nico & Luchia: Can You Handle That!?**

**Nico: Doki! ~**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

We all stood on the dark stage, soft whispers coming from the audience as we waited in patience for the show to start.

Suddenly, the light flicked on, the crowd went wild.

"We are now live in 5…" The camera man announced, "4…"

"Everyone take your places!" A stage crew staff member pushed us onto of giant black "X"s painted on the ground near the middle of the stage.

"3…"

"Stand on your X and have fun!" She waved and ran off backstage.

"Here we go," Utau sighed.

"Ya," I responded.

Utau had to wear a disguise so no one would know it was her. She wore her hair pulled up into a big black hat, and a pair a of black sunglasses. It wasn't much but it worked.

"2…1, and we're live!"

"Hello everyone and welcome to…"

"Can You Handle That!?" The audience cheered, obviously familiar with their part in the show.

The stage was bright white, the floor covered in lighted up tiles. The walls of the stage were a rainbow color with the words "Can You Handle That!?" in English, light blue all along the walls. Random colorful lanterns and show lights hung from the ceiling, only about 20 feet away from out heads.

A double door near the back of the stage flew open, and out walked a tall teen girl.

"Yo!" She said into a mic and winked at the audience.

The girl had long honey brown hair which draped over her shoulders down to her thighs. In her hair she wore a black barrette, holding some of her hair up in a mini pony tail. She had light peach skin, with a black heart tattoo on her right wrist. Her light blue eyes sparkled and shined as they reflected off the stage lights. She wore a tight, light pink shirt which only went down to the middle of her stomach, a short black and pink plaid mini skirt, and black flip flops. Black angel wing earrings decorated her ears.

"You all know me, but I'll introduce myself. I'm Nico, your host," She squealed to the audience in English, making a peace sign with her fingers as she talked. Pointing back to the double doors she said, "And this is my sexy Co host… Drake!"

The doors opened to reveal a tall, buff, good looking, black haired teen, probably about my age, maybe older.

"Hey," He smirked at the crowd.

"Woah!" Amu's jaw dropped, "He's SEXY."

I snickered, "But is he as sexy as me?" I lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and twirled her hair around her finger, "I-I guess not."

Nico noticed out conversation and walked over to us with a big grin on our face.

"Aww what a cute couple," She said in Japanese, giggling, "I should get a boyfriend like him," she told the crowd in English.

Amu looked at Nico and raised her eyebrows, "You speak Japanese? pretty girl?" She said in her outside character.

Nico patted Amu's head, "Of course! How do you think I understand my anime shows?"

She turned to the audience again and pointed at Amu, "Cute isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a glare, _'Stupid TV hosts, always in need of attention… although… she's pretty hot.'_

Nico caught my gaze and smirked, walking over to me, "Hey hottie, where's your girlfriend?"

"Right here," Amu hissed, pushing Nico away.

"We'll see about that," Nico snickered and turned back to the audience, "How bout we get this show on the road!?"

The crowd hooted and hollered, ready for the show to start.

"Ok!" Nico cheered, "All you other contestants come on out!"

'_Other contestants?'_

The double doors opened once again, and out ran Tadase, Azaka, Hinako from my school, Luchia, Rai, and Yaya.

"Alright! Now it's a party!" Nico laughed, "Ok, I'm going to pair you all up, and your gonna like no matter what… so here we go!"

"Amu and Tadase!"

"Ikuto and Hinako!"

"Utau and Azaka!"

"Kukai and Luchia!"

"Rima and Rai!"

And last but definitely not least… Nagi and Yaya!"

"Everyone get into your groups and stand under your lanterns with your names printed on them!"

**Amu's P.O.V**

Nico walked over to me and whispered into my ear, "I heard about what's going on with you and Tadase, sorry about that, too bad he's gay," She patted my back, "Well anyways, we put a shock collar on his neck, so whenever he tries to get near you, we'll shock him really hard!" She snickered, "It'll be fun!"

She pushed me to a lantern which had me and Tadase's names on it and walked off to help everyone else.

I looked to my left, Luchia and Kukai stood under a lantern with their names on it.

"Oy Luchia!" I called to her and waved, "What are you doing here?"

She waved back and smiled, "I was invited here by Sanjou-san, this is gonna be fun."

I grinned and turned to my right, Ikuto was standing under a lantern with Hinako wrapped around his arm.

"Can't you just dump her for meee?" Hinako whined.

"No," Ikuto responded coldly.

"But-"

"No"

"Maybe-"

"NO!"

"…Fine…"

I was about to turn to the side when…

"Amu-chan," Tadase walked over next to me and waved.

I looked away and crossed my arms, "Hmmf."

He sighed, "Oh come on Amu-ch-"

He stopped short as he got shocked by his collar.

"Please step away from the girl," A robotic voice came from the collar, "Please stay at least 5 feet away from her at all times except at challenges, thank you."

"What the hell?" Tadase looked at the collar, and then realized, "Oh so that's what it is…"

I snickered, "Idiot."

Tadase raised an eyebrow and resumed his position under the lantern, precisely 5 feet away from me.

"Alright! Looks like everyone's done! Let's go, go, gooooo!" Nico exclaimed into the mic.

"You all will be performing multiple contests to see if…"

"You Can Handle That!" The crowd screamed.

"Exactly!" Nico nodded, "It's simple, one group will be kicked out each challenge, until there's only 2 teams left. Then those teams will go all against each other to a battle until there's only 1 person from each team. Then those two will duke it out for the title as winner!"

"What's our first challenge Drake?" Nico turned over to Drake.

Drake pointed to a TV screen above him, "The first challenge is a game of Truth or Dare…ULTIMATE!"

"Care to explain the rules to our newbie's Drake?" Nico fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He laughed, "No problem…"

"It's just your normal game of truth or dare… but with a mega twist," Drake smirked, "Instead of you making up the dares and truth questions, me and Nico will be making them up, and be warned, we wont go easy on you…" Drake paused then continued, "If the truth or dare is too bad for you to handle, scream uncle, and you'll be out of the game."

Nico turned to the camera and winked, "This show is rated T, so all you kids under 13 be warned… things may get pervy in here."

"P-Pervy?" I stuttered.

Nico chuckled and nodded, "Now… Let's begin!"

Chairs appeared out of the floor, and we all sat down.

"The first one goes to Ikuto!" Nico smiled and beckoned Ikuto to stand up.

Ikuto sighed and stood up, "Figures."

"Ok Ikuto, Truth or d-"

"Dare," He said with a smirk.

"Ooo daring boy aren't you," Nico giggled.

"That's me," Ikuto winked at her.

'_What is he doing!? Winking at that little bitch!'_

"Ok! I dare you to take your shirt off…" Nico told him.

"Easy," Ikuto shrugged.

"Oh, I'm not finished," Nico smirked, "Take your shirt off, while making out with Hinako for a whole minute."

Ikuto's jaw dropped Hinako squeeled and puckered her lips, I died inside.

"And to make it even worse," Nico looked over to me, a twinkle in her eye, "Amu, while Ikuto is making out with Ikuto I want you to make out with Tadase."

"W-What!? But this isn't even my dare!" I screeched.

"Too bad, cool and spicy girl, do it!" Nico stuck out her tongue.

I sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

"That's the spirit!" Nico laughed, "Ready…go!"

Tadase looked at me and smirked, puckering his lips.

"I'm going to regret this," I gulped and leaned in to kiss him.

Tadase put his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine.

I didn't want to lose so early in the game so I kissed him back, dreading every moment of it.

I looked to the side and saw Hinako totally tackling Ikuto; he was on the ground trying to get up.

'_Well at least I'm not like Ikuto, serves him right for flirting with Nico.'_

Tadase tried to sneak his tongue into my mouth but I just bit it.

He wailed but continued to try.

"10 seconds!" Nico squealed, obviously enjoying our pain.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Times up!"

I pushed Tadase onto the ground and wiped off my lips, "Yuck! Gay spit!"

Ikuto got up and put his hand on his head, "Ow."

I gave him a glare and crossed my arms.

'_Ooo I have an Idea.'_

I called over to Drake and started flirting with him, trying to make Ikuto jealous.

"So Drake, were did you get all those muscles?" I giggled, poking his biceps.

"Well I do a lot of football," He smirked at me.

"Ooo you must be really strong," I smiled.

I looked over his shoulder at Ikuto, who was crossing his arms, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Ok everyone time for the next one!" Nico announced to the crowd.

I waved bye to Drake and turned back forward.

"The next group is…Kukai and Luchia."

"Truth!" Luchia shouted out, "I don't want to do a dare! No way!"

"Ok then …" Drake smiled and walked over to Nico, and faced Luchia and Kukai.

"Have either of you ever cheated on your current boyfriend/girlfriend?" Drake smirked, "And to make sure you aren't lying…" Drake pointed to some stage staff people hooking up suction cups to Luchia and Kaito, "We are just going to use our famous lie detectors to tell us the truth."

"Now… talk away," Drake told them.

Luchia's face turned bright red, "W-Well…"

"Well, I once went out with my ex because he forced me too, but I didn't want to do it. I promise that's the truth." Luchia covered her face with her hands.

Drake looked over at the lie detector and nodded, "She's telling the truth… now Kukai."

Kukai crossed his arms, "I'd never do anything like that to Utau!"

The lie detector beeped uncontrollably, the crowd gasped, Utau covered her mouth.

"Oh my god…"

**Nico: Omg I'm so mean! I'm stopping the story at a cliffhanger!**

**Luchia: Don't you do that every chapter?**

**Nico: Well…yaaaa but its so fun! It gets everyone so excited for the next chapter!**

**Luchia: But everyone pretty much knows what's going to happen, its pretty obvious.**

**Nico: It is? I don't think so**

**Luchia: Whatever**

**Nico: Ooo and reviews always get me so excited!**

**Luchia: So review away everyone!**

**Nico: Do it for the children –holds out hands-**

**Random stranger: -puts nickel in Nico's hands and walks away-**

**Nico: Just a nickel!? CHEAPO!**

**Luchia: Now, now Nico-Chan~**

**Nico: -sob- I'm so poor**

**Luchia: -raises eyebrows- Uhh no your not**

**Nico: Well whatever! Question time! Desu~**

**Luchia: What is going on?**

**Nico: Is Kukai a two timer?**

**Luchia: How do you think Utau feels about this?**

**Nico –sob- poor Utau**

**Luchia: -sobs with Nico-**

**Nico: Find out in the next chapter of…**

**Nico & Luchia: Confusing Love!**

**Nico: Its now time for Nico's song corner! Yay!**

**Luchia: What is this?**

**Nico: It's where I give all you readers a hint on what's going to happen in the next chapter with a song title!**

**Luchia: Ooo cool! What's the song this time?**

**Nico: You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift… one of my favorites xD **

**Luchia: Type it in on youtube and listen carefully!**

**Nico: Until next time!**

**Nico: Doki! ~**


	17. Drama Begins With Chicken Wings?

**Nico: Y-you beautiful people are my inspiration! *sobbing***

**Luchia: Nico! Get ahold of yourself!**

**Nico: Even after . . . like, 2 years! You wonderful children of god have continued to read and fav my stories even though I have failed to update them! It makes me feel so incredibly happy… and ashamed at the same time that I haven't continued my stories in such a long while! I appreciate every one of you supporting my stories! And as a gift to you all, I have decided not to abandon my stories while they are still going well, and as long as you continue to read, I'll try my hardest to put in time for my stories! I'll even continue my other semi popular fan-fic, 31 days! At LEAST 1 chapter a month! Maybe more once I get my new laptop! I'm not dead yet!**

**Luchia: We now proudly introduce to now continuing story of Confusing Love**

**Nico: Confusing Love: Chapter 17…**

**Nico & Luchia: Drama begins with… Chicken Wings!**

**Amu: Doki~**

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

**(I just want to patch things up with the confusing rules of this game show. After each challenge only 1 person from each group can win and succeed to the next round, while the other is permanently eliminated. Since I'm a terrible author and totally forgot about these rules, I ignored them and pretty much let things pass with just a bunch of challenges with no affect, so here's how it goes, Hinako is now out of the game, I don't really have a reason for her to be kicked out, so let's just say she somehow did something wrong in the truth of dare challenge ehehe. Now to continue with the actual story..)**

Tears welled up in Utau's eyes as she whispered, "Kukai… how could you!"

"W-wait! It's not what it looks like!" Kukai shouted, waving his arms in the air frantically.

"Not cool man," I shook my head.

"Not you too Ikuto!" Kukai yelled at me.'

Amu frowned as she looked over at her friend, "Utau..."

Then, coming from behind me, I heard a muffle of laughter. I turned around to see Nico standing near the corner with her knees bent, trying her best to hide her obvious giggling.

"Oi! This isn't funny! Have some sympathy!" Amu shouted at the TV host.

"Are you- haha –kidding me? Ha! It's hilarious!" Nico laughed, unable to hold it any longer, "You kids are so easy to fool!"

"W-what?" Utau stammered.

"Allow me to explain~," Nico said as she pulled a small, cell phone sized, yellow box out of her pocket, "You see this box?" She flipped open the box to reveal a small hidden red button, "When I press this button," She pressed the button, and suddenly, the lie detector went crazy all over again, "It gets fun," she grinned.

"You… You… you damn bitch! Ima' rip you to shreds!" Utau screeched as she lunged forwards with tears in her eyes, only to be pulled back by Amu and Rima, "How could you do that! Our relationship… could've been ruined!"

Nico shrugged, "It's in my script, don't blame me."

"I'd never cheat on you like that Utau," Kukai looked over at Utau with pain in his eyes.

"Kukai..," Utau's eyes filled with tears once again as she rushed towards him and wrapped him in a hug, "I love you so much!"

Kukai smiled, "I love you too," and gave her a kiss.

"Awwww," The audience went from the couples touching moment.

"Aint that touching!" Nico said, "Too bad Kukai is now out of the game!"

Kukai froze in his place, "What!"

"You fell for the trick," Nico shrugged, "You're reaction led to your elimination~ too bad buddy."

"That's cheap!" Kukai yelled as 2 men in suits grabbed each of his arms and began dragging him off the stage, "Really cheap!"

Nico just shrugged.

"Ok ok, now onto the next group!" Drake exclaimed, "Tadagay- whoops –I mean, TadaSE- and Amu! You're up!"

"Truth or dare?" Nico asked us.

"Dare! Tadase pronounced confidently.

**Amu's P.O.V**

There I and Tadase stood, in the middle of the stage… in chicken suits.

"Alrighty then!" Nico giggled, "You're dare is to walk the streets of the city, handing out chicken wings in these suits!" She said as staff members gave each of us a large bucket of chicken wings.

"Oh god.." I murmured, "What have I gotten myself into."

"And don't forget, you have to sing the traditional chicken wing song to everyone who gets some!" Nico exclaimed.

"S-sing?" I stuttered.

"Hell yeah! Singing!" Tadase yelled excitedly.

"Here's the song," Drake said as he motioned towards the TV.

Words began to appear on the screen as music blasted through the speakers in a loud and annoying tone.

"~With a cluck cluck cluck, and a sing sing sing, come and buy a chic-ken wing~"

I gulped.

"We'll be monitoring your every move on our outdoor camera, hidden on the streets, all you have to do is give out all your wings within 10 minutes," Nico told us, "Whoever can give out all of their wings in that amount of time, or whoever gives out the most, wins! And progresses onto the next round~"

"Oh, and one more thing," She said, "A max of only 3 wings per person…ready…GO!"

And with that, I and Tadase sprinted out the directed door, leading us out onto the streets.

"Ok, we need a strategy!" I told Tadase, looking around for some people, "You get the north side of the city, away from all the restaurants while I get the s-"I cut myself off when I realized that Tadase was gone.

"~With a cluck cluck cluck, and a sing sing sing, come on buy a chic-ken wing~"

I looked to my left to see Tadase singing to a bunch of teenagers, whom looked like they were about to crack.

"T-this kid is hilarious! We'll take 6!" A blonde girl laughed.

Tadase handed them the chicken wings, clucked once more, and scurried off to another group of people.

I sighed, "Sheesh..."

I walked up to a random family and sung, "~W-with a cluck cluck, and uh sing sing sing, come on buy a chic-ken wing~"

The mother smiled politely, obviously keeping back a laugh, "We'll have some, 3 for my husband, 2 for me, and 7 for the kids."

The tall man next to her, most likely her husband, nodded in agreement.

I handed her 12 chicken wings and murmured, "T-thanks," and quickly waddled away.

"5 minutes left!" Came Nico's giddy voice out of an earpiece given to me before the show.

"Oh joy," I mumbled as I continued to walk around to find some more people.

***5 minutes later***

"And… times up!"

I scurried back through the entrance of the building and back onstage, my bucket in my hands. Tadase followed soon after.

"Let's see whatcha got!" Drake said as official 'game masters' came over to us and check our boxes.

"Tadase: 27 given out!" One shouted.

"Amu: 28 given out!" The other shouted.

"Congratulations Amu! You're the winner!" Nico exclaimed, then telling the 'game masters' to bring Tadase off the stage.

Tadase growled in a low voice as the 'game master's took him away.

I sighed in relief, '_Thank god that's over'_

"Nice job Amu," Drake winked at me and gave me a thumb up.

I smiled at him and 'blushed' a little, "Why thank you Drake~"

Ikuto growled.

"You looked pretty cute in that chicken suit," Drake smirked.

"Oh really?" I 'blushed' more, "That's so kind of you to say."

I looked over at Ikuto, he looked really pissed now.

"Next pair!" Nico shouted, "But this time, we're doing an every-man-for-themselves with 2 teams! Nagi and Yaya versus Rima and Rai!"

"You four will be doing a special dare challenge," Nico grinned, "For the first part of the challenge, one of you from each team will be placed in a glass rectangular tank, filled with water, where you will be held. You must hold your breath for as long as you can and try to last longer than your opponent."

"And just to spice it up a little bit, we'll be placing live leaches in your tanks!" Nico told them.

Rima's eyes widened, "I-I…" She looked up at Rai, "Please Rai! I don't think I could handle that! Please can you do it!"

Rai shrugged, "Alright, I've gone through worse than this. The leaches can't compare to past experiences in the army."

Rima sighed in relief, before she realized, "Nagi!"

Nagi frowned at her across from the room, "Sorry Rima-chan, I'm going to have to do it."

He looked over at Yaya, who was cowering in fear in the corner, "Yaya doesn't want to die… Yaya wants to keep all her blood in Yaya's body! Not in leaches bodies!"

Tears formed in Rima's eyes as she nodded in understanding, "Ok… just be careful."

Nagi nodded as he was directed towards the rectangular glass box near the middle of the stage. Rai followed him to the middle and stood next to the first box while Nagi stood next to the second.

"Be careful Rai," Luchia said, looking at Rai worriedly.

"I'll be fine don't worry," He told her.

Drake walked over to Rai and Nagi and explained more of the challenge to them, "If you guys feel like you can't hold it any longer, press the button on the side of the tank and you'll be released immediately. We also have doctors on standby in case something happens," he explained, "Good luck."

Rai and Nagi were both told to take off their shirts and get into the tanks. They were empty when they were getting in, but once they were both in and lying down with their arms down, the tank fully enclosed them, trapping them inside, and water began pouring in, starting the clock.

Soon after the water was poured in, the leaches where added in with the water until there was about 1000 in each tank, and they almost immediately began sticking to both Nagi and Rai.

Rima and Luchia waited in anticipation and fear as the water soon filled up to their boyfriend's shoulders, their necks, and then their noses.

2 minutes and 30 seconds had passed and both of them were still in it. The tension grew stronger.

Soon enough, bubbles began pouring out of Nagi's nose, and Nagi slammed on the button inside the tank, and he was released.

Rai pressed his button soon after, and both of them where gasping for air on the ground.

The medic's ran over to them and checked for any problems, but they both seemed fine.

The audience clapped.

"Too bad Nagi, you were so close too," Nico shook her head as Nagi was taken away by the medics.

Rai was also taken away, but reappeared after a few minutes, all the leaches removed from his body, and new clothes on.

"Now for the second part of the challenge," Drake looked at Rima and Yaya, "You two will be faced with a special balance challenge."

Drake looked up towards the ceiling, everyone followed his gaze up to a think tightrope running across from one wall to another, about half way up to the roof.

"You two will have to walk across that, without falling," Drake looked back at the girls, "Oh and there will be giant man eating sharks below you so you might now want to fall."

In the middle of the stage, where the tanks where, a giant glass bowl came up from the floor, and inside it, were two giant great white sharks.

Yaya, who was still trembling in the corner, shrieked at the sight of the sharks and immediately ran out of the room, dozens of guards following her out.

Nico blinked as we all waited a few minutes for them to return.

A couple minutes later, one of the men walked into the room and shook his head, "She's long gone."

Nico, "Alright then that gives Rima an automatic win! Congratz!"

"Thank goodness I didn't have to do that," Rima sighed.

"Onto the final challenge of this round!" Drake announced, "Utau and Azaka!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Utau said.

"Ok, you're dare is…" Nico looked up at the TV, "A Medieval Battle!"

Azaka and Utau blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"Both of you will riding on what we like to call 'Modern Day Horses', while carrying long poles," Drake explained, "You'll charge at each other from each opposite end of the room with the poles, and whoever knocks over the other off their 'horse' wins!"

"Well that sounds simple enough… I've seen a bunch of Medieval movies before!" Azaka exclaimed.

"Pfft this'll be a piece of cake," Utau crossed her arms.

Stage crew employees ran out onstage and handed Utau a knight's helmet with a purple feather sticking out the back, and Azaka a knight's helmet with a yellow feather sticking out the back. Two mores employees handed them both long yellow and purple poles.

They both walked to opposite sides of the room from each other to their 'Modern Day Horses'.

"… These are our horses?" Utau asked as she stared at the tricycle in front of her.

"Of course!" Nico giggled, "Cute, huh?"

"Talk about small…" Azaka murmured as he squished onto the tricycle.

Utau also squished onto her purple tricycle, "How are we supposed to ride on these?"

"Just do what you have to~" Nico told her.

Drake stood midway between both Utau and Azaka holding a green flag, "Ready… GO!"

"Go Utau!" I shouted.

"Kick her ass Azaka!" Ikuto shouted.

We both glared at each other.

Both Utau and Azaka slowly rode towards each other in what seems like days. Then finally, their tricycles reached each other.

"Sorry 'bout this sweetheart but this may hurt," Azaka smirked as he swung his pole at Utau, hard and fast.

"I should be the one saying that," Utau grinned as she leaped up into the air with her tricycle, dodging Azaka's pole.

She spun in the air and landed right behind Azaka, "Sorry sweetheart, this may hurt," and with that she swung at the side of his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and forcing him to fall to the ground.

The audience erupted in applause as Utau bowed with a smirk.

"Nice job Utau!" I shouted to her.

Luchia, Rima, and Nagi all clapped for Utau, while Ikuto just crossed his arms.

'_Why is he in such a bad mood? Sheesh he's been such an ass today..'_

"And that concludes the first round!" Drake announced, "We'll be right back after this commercial break!"

The red lights in the corner blinked from 'On Air' to 'Commercial Break', and we all went backstage to relax for a couple minutes while the stage crew set up the events for the next round.

"So who's left?" Utau asked as she slumped down on the couch.

"You, Me, Ikuto, Rai, Luchia, and Rima," I told her as I looked at all the familiar faces around the room.

Rima was sitting in front of one of the makeup mirrors, fixing her hair. Rai and Luchia were sitting together and cuddling on a love seat. And Ikuto was sitting alone in the corner of the room, reading a random magazine.

I frowned at Ikuto, then looked away.

Utau looked at me suspiciously, "There something going on between the two of you? Cuz something seems odd, you've both been acting weird ever since the show started."

"I don't know.." I sighed, "We're both…. Annoyed."

"Annoyed?" She asked.

"Well I guess-" I was cut off when one of the stage crew employees walked in and ordered us to get onstage fast, the commercials were almost over.

We were all pushed out onstage where 6 large wooden chairs stood. We were each told to sit in a chair, then, unexpectedly, iron shackles wrapped around our wrists and ankles, tying us to the chairs.

"What the heck is going on!" Utau yelled.

Nico walked onstage with Drake and giggled, "You'll see."

The red light in the corner went from 'Commercial Break' to 'On Air'.

"Welcome back everyone!" Nico exclaimed to the camera in English, "It's now time for us to move onto round two of Can You Handle That!"

"This is a very special round, because our contestants will still be doing their challenges, but they'll be given to them by each other!" Drake told the crowd.

"They can choose whomever they want to do whatever dare they want! As long as it isn't deadly!" Nico continued the explanation.

"But they can only dare one person, and each person can only be dared once!" Drake continued, "If they fail to complete the dare, or chicken out, they lose!"

"Now let's see who gets to dare first!" Nico said, gesturing towards a large wheel in the front of the stage. The wheel had the face of all the remaining contestants on it. But for some reason it seemed like Ikuto's section was bigger than everyone else's.

She walked over towards it and spun it.

'_Please don't be me, Please don't be me.'_

The wheel slowed down and finally landed on a section.

"And the first one to pick the person to dare is…" Nico said, "Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked, his shackles automatically unlocked and he stood up.

"Pick your person~" Nico told him.

"Hmmm…" Ikuto surveyed all of us in our chair's walking back and forth between all of us, the stopping in front of my chair, "Amu."

**Nico: Just for all of you I made an abnormally long chapter! I hope you liked it! I worked so hard TT_TT **

**Luchia: She's not very used to writing fan-fic's since she hasn't updated in so long ^^;;**

**Nico: But I'm glad I could write it! It makes me happy to know that my fan-fic's may become more popular again **

**Luchia: Well Good luck with that~**

**Nico: Once again thanks you all so much for your support!**

**Luchia: Question time!**

**Nico: What will Ikuto dare Amu?**

**Luchia: Where did Yaya run off to?**

**Nico: Will Nagi survive the leaches?**

**Luchia: Who will win the competition?**

**Nico: Did I just type over 3,038 words!**

**Luchia: Find out in the next chapter of..**

**Nico & Luchia: Confusing Love~!**

**Luchia: And stay tuned for the newest chapter of 31 days! Coming out Soon!**

**Nico: Doki~**


	18. The Ball Pit

**Luchia: Unfortunately, for reasons you may soon understand, this chapter is much shorter than usual**

**Nico: But do not fear my pretties! The next chapter will be sure to make up for the lack of words in this chapter!**

**Luchia: Yes, yes. Now, putting that aside-**

**Nico: *shivers* I'm scared of Ikuto**

**Luchia: There, there Nico, it's not like he's going to-**

**Amu: What is he going to do! Throw me in a pit of snakes! ! Or, or maybe he'll-**

**Nico: DON'T RUIN IT!**

**Amu: *freaking out***

**Luchia: Well we better get a move on! Before AMU ruins it for everyone!**

**Amu: *huddling in a corner***

**Nico: Now for the newest chapter or Confusing Love!**

**Luchia: Chapter 18: The Dare**

**Nico: Doki~**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I stood silently in front of Amu with my arms crossed. I could see a bit of fear in her eyes; she obviously knew the dare I picked for her wasn't going to be easy.

'_This is what you get, Amu.' _I thought as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright, nice choice Ikuto!" Nico exclaimed, "Now choose your dare!"

I smirked and leaned in close to Amu's face and whispered in her ear, "Good luck, Amu-chan."

I backed away as I said, "You, Tadase, a very revealing belly dancer outfit, and a lap dance."

Amu's eyes widened.

"Ok Amu! Come with me!" Nico shouted excitedly as Amu's shackles released her wrists and ankles, then taking her hand and running backstage with her.

Rima frowned, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

I looked over at Rima with a blank stare, "Nah."

***5 Minutes Later***

After a while, Amu walked out in what looked like a bunch of jewel studded red strings wrapped around her body, covering certain parts with thicker string with what looked like plastic circles. Part of her hair was tied up to the side with silver elastic with a big cross gem on it. There was a silver and red gem studded tiara like headband in her hair that dropped down with gems to her forehead. Silver and red bangles ran up her arms, as well as a few on her ankles. On her feet she wore red slippers with silver and gold gems studded onto the tips.

The second I saw her, my face went pale. Maybe I went a little too far.

Amu looked over at me and glared with a look that said, 'I'll never forgive you.'

Tadase followed slowly behind her, a smirk on his face as he also looked over at me and mouthed, 'You just made a huge mistake.'

I shook my head, she deserved this, and it's her fault she's in this situation.

Tadase sat down in Amu's chair and grinned while Amu stood him in front of him, her head hung in misery.

"Since Ikuto didn't mention specifics, Amu will have to give Tadase a lap dance for exactly 1 minute," Drake explained, "If she stops of chickens out before the minute is over, she fails and is eliminated from the game."

Amu sighed.

"And because you still haven't mentioned any specifics, Amu requested that you don't watch as she does this dare," Nico told me, walking over and blind folding me with a thick black cloth.

"Fine," was the only word I could say as my vision turned black.

For that full minute all I hear was the silence of the audience and Tadase's quiet drunk like chuckling. I could feel dozens of glares towards me, most likely from the audience, who probably weren't very happy with my choice of dare.

Once it was over, Nico removed my blind fold, a blank stare on her face, "It's over, she passed, you may sit down."

I was directed to my seat where I was once again shackled to the chair. The audience all held their gazes on me, with disappointed stares.

"Hmmf," I just shrugged.

Amu was apparently backstage, getting changed back into her original clothes. I knew when she came out that she wouldn't be happy.

**(Because I don't want to bore you guys with the rest of the dares, I'm going to skip on ahead to the final round, I'm sure you'll all be very interested in this, kukuku)**

***15 minutes later***

We stood on two separate stands, about 15 feet above the ground and 4 feet away from one another. Below us was a giant pit of black and white balls, the kind you'd find in a children's play scape or something like that. We were both dressed in huge fat suits, kind of like sumo wrestling outfits, with blue cloth wrapped around mine, and red wrapped around hers. We each held what look like giant Q-tips matching our colors.

"Congratulations Amu and Ikuto! The effort the both of you have given has brought you here! The final showdown!" Nico exclaimed, standing on an extremely high stand, 5 feet above the heads of me and Amu, with a gold microphone in her hand and Drake standing beside her.

The audience cheered in excitement as Amu and I faced each other with our giant Q-tips.

"The rules to the final showdown are simple! Whoever knocks their opponent off their stand first wins!" Drake shouted.

"Whatever you say Drakey," Amu fluttered her eyes and smiled at the co-host.

Drake grinned and winked at her.

I looked away.

"Contestants are you ready!" Nico shouted.

Both Amu and I nodded.

"Alright then! Begin in 3… 2… 1.. GO!"

Amu spread out her legs and readied herself for the fight, "You're going to wish you never gave me that dare," she growled.

"Well at least I wasn't flirting with some random person," I narrowed my eyes at her.

Her eyes widened, "Don't you dare give me that shit! You were the one flirting with Nico! And you were obviously doing it on purpose!"

"Uh, guys?" Nico blinked, "Are you gonna start n-"

"Like hell I was!" I retorted, cutting Nico off, "You were fricken all over Drake! I could see those bitchy little smirks you gave me as you did it too!"

"Well you were the one who started all of this!" Amu yelled, "Ever since the show started you've been nothing but a jack ass to me! It's like you suddenly don't care anymore! And then that dare-!" Her eyes started to water, "Do you know how horribly painful that was to do! You've always protected me from him! But then you made me do something so horrible!"

"You deserved it!" I shouted, "You've been a crazy bitch this entire game show and I'm fed up with it!

"Don't you remember what he did to me?" There was a look of shock on her face as she spoke, "How he treated me? You knew, and you thought It'd hurt me just a little to do that lap dance for him. But it hurt on a level that you'd never understand," That's when a tear went down her face and she whispered, "Do you even care about me anymore?"

I stood still in silence, not responding.

"It's like… I don't even know you anymore," She murmured, more tears flying down her face.

But that moment of sadness abruptly ended when her expression turned into extreme rage. She lifted her Q-tip up high above her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks, as she said, "That's it… this is the end!"

Faster than I ever thought possible, she thrust her Q-tip to my side and sent my flying off my stand.

"WE'RE OVER TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! FOR GOOD!" She screamed at me as I fell down towards the ball pit, an immense pain in my side.

I plunged into the ball pit with a hurt side, as well as a broken heart.

**Nico: …**

**Luchia: …**

**Amu: …**

**Nico: . . . What will become of Amu and Ikuto?**

**Luchia: . . . Is this the end of Amuto?**

**Nico: Stay tuned for the next chapter of Confusing Love to find out.**

**Luchia: Please Review, and leave us your comments on this most horrifying event**

**Nico: I just can't be happy when things turn out like this…**

**Amu: …**

**Nico: Doki…**


End file.
